


Matenapped

by xcaellachx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Banshee Lydia Martin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapped Stiles, Knotting, Light Angst, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Mating Rituals, Not Your Typical Kidnapping Story, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Self-Harm, Size Difference, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Taller Derek, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Traumatized Stiles, lighthearted story, no non-con, ooc stiles, store owner Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcaellachx/pseuds/xcaellachx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Derek Hale has known Spark Stiles Stilinski was his mate for over six years. The traumatized Spark had killed the rogue alpha who tried to kill his friend so many years ago and was still scarred by the experience. Now, Stiles was settled in as a magic shop owner and Derek was ready to claim him for his own. The ritual of matenapping was an old but accepted tradition and Derek had his den ready to receive his mate. It was time.</p><p>Stiles Stilinski thought Lydia was insane for thinking the sexy alpha wanted to matenap him. He was damaged by his past and determined to stay single so he didn't harm anyone. He kept his magic tightly leashed and couldn't believe that anyone could want him. Not a murderer. Even when the wolf came to see him and touched him gently, winking at him and looking at him longingly, he just couldn't accept it.</p><p>Very soon, Stiles wouldn't have a choice but to believe it. Derek was taking his mate and bringing him to his mating den where he would court and woo him until he couldn't help but fall in love with him.</p><p>(A/N: This is a lighthearted fic for the most part. This isn't an evil kidnapping/fall in love with your captor type. Not very serious at all, to be honest. Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bridenapped](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211705) by Georgette St. Clair. 



> This story is inspired by the book "Bridenapped" by Georgette St. Clair. There are no borrowed characters or places or anything. I highly recommend the book, it is amusing and very hot. 
> 
> I do not own anything belonging to Teen Wolf.
> 
> This story does contain a kidnapping, but it is not non-con in the evil sense. The tradition of matenapping is antiquated, but well known and accepted in this world. It is considered an honor if you are chosen to be taken. Werewolves know who their mates are and they have a month to woo them.
> 
> Werewolves in this world are bigger than humans, so Derek is taller than Stiles. Stiles is OOC from a tragedy in his past.

Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale Pack, watched his mate walk from his beat up jeep to the door of the bookstore he owned. He knew his mate took great pride in the first vehicle he’d ever purchased, so Derek would simply overhaul the insides of it. He wondered how his prickly mate would react to that. And to the fact that he was Derek’s mate, his pepromeno, his destiny. He grinned at the thought of the many passionate arguments they would have. Hopefully ending with Stiles in his arms and in his bed. Confirming that his mate had made it safely inside his store, he started his Camaro and pulled away. Very soon, mate, he promised. Very soon I will take you and make you mine.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles Stilinski turned the closed sign to Open and took his place behind the counter. His bookstore slash magic shop was quite popular and though it was a weekday, he still anticipated a good amount of business. His store, Paper Cuts and Cauldron Burns, had been his dream since he’d been a teenager, researching the supernatural world and learning about his Spark from the tiny laptop in his bedroom. His desperate need to know everything about everything had led to him getting a dual degree in Spellcraft and Business Management in college. Now, he was two years into owning his store and it was proving to be more of a success than he planned for. Paper Cuts, as customers called it, covered everything from tourism to the history of the male circumcision – a fond favorite of his – to the history of werewolves and how they saved humanity to setting up an altar and how to court a fae to bless your garden. He also grew his own herbs in the back room of the store and sold them along with a number of other magical items necessary to do simple magic spells. He sold nothing that could be used for dark magic. He wanted nothing in the shop that could be responsible for doing harm.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t have access to those kinds of ingredients. Indeed, at his little house on the edge of town, he had a garden that grew everything he needed. With his history in Beacon Hills, there was no way he wasn’t going to be prepared for anything that could happen. Scott’s dealings with the alpha who bit him, leading to Stiles killing the shifter unintentionally with an out of control Spark, led to his need to always be prepared and in control. He never allowed his Spark out of very confined bounds. He used just enough of his power to accomplish whatever he wanted done and then tucked it away to stay safely hidden so nobody else got hurt. He knew he saved Scott that dark day in junior year, but he never forgave himself for taking a life. Sparks were life lovers, they didn’t take them away. The cost of such an ugly, horrific act was stamped on his Spark and his spirit for the rest of his life. It ached in him in a way that always had him rubbing his chest over the scars of the alpha’s claws that had ripped his flesh open.

Stiles had taken his control one step further by covering his arms in tattoos in spelled ink that gave him even more control over his Spark. Some magical beings contended that he had leashed his magic, that he was essentially strangling it. He disagreed. There was no need for his magic to be a wild thing, he had seen the results of that and was determined that it never happen again. Now his tattoos not only helped control his magic, but it instantly warned other people about what and who he was. He didn’t mind. He’d gotten over the looks and speculative stares a long time ago. One of his gifts was to detect lies and see beyond the superficial. People knew he’d killed. Some people didn’t take into account that he’d saved a life, maybe many lives as the alpha had been on a rampage, they just saw a killer. They may smile and offer sympathy, but their eyes and spirits told him something else altogether.

Now, though, he was content in his life. He had a good business, he was making good money, he had his friends, and his dad was happily retired from the Sheriff’s office. Life was good. He was complete. Shut up, he was. Yeah, it might get lonely because he didn’t allow himself to get physically close to people. It was better that way.

Early on, even before the alpha, he’d found that losing his control during orgasms could cause problems. Light bulbs bursting, power going out, random fires starting, broken dishes that had to be swept up and thrown away. It was frightening to think of what could happen if he was with someone and these things happened. Though it was tough to accept, he made the decision to stay single, to keep others safe by keeping himself contained. He had quickly learned that shower orgasms were the safest since he could control his magic in a smaller area much easier.

The door to the shop swung open and Lydia Martin swept in, her long red hair flowing behind her like she carried around her own personal breeze. She just might, the woman had amazing control over her banshee powers.

She walked up to him, her hazel green eyes wide, her hands held up in front of her. “Don’t freak out, okay?”

“Huh?” He cocked an eyebrow at her. She didn’t usually start the day off with this amount of crazy.

“Don’t. Freak. Out,” she emphasized. “Oh god, you’re going to freak out. I’m going to freak out. I can’t believe this is happening,” she muttered.

“Ok, you are freaking me out. What the hell is going on, Lydia?” Stiles stomach twisted into a sudden sharp knot. “Is it my dad? Is he okay?”

Lydia nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again. “It isn’t your dad. He is just fine. It’s you, Stiles. I still can’t believe this. I mean, I thought this stupid ritual was as outdated as women staying home to care for the kids, you know?” His friend was waving her hands around in a very Stiles-like manner.

“Lydia!” Stiles finally got her full attention. “Tell me what the hell is going on!”

“You are going to be Snatched and Matched,” Lydia said on a gasp.

Stiles stared at her, mouth agape. No, he hadn’t heard her right. That shifter ritual of matenapping was so old and outdated, it couldn’t possibly be in practice anymore. It was more of a joke than anything, ergo the silly nicknames everyone gave it. Oh, a joke, that’s what this was. He should’ve known. “Haha, Lydia, you’re hilarious. Funny girl. Now, let me get back to work, you know how much I hate accounting,” he said, settling back on his stool with his handwritten ledger. He liked the old fashioned way of keeping track of what he bought and sold, though it made keeping the books a bitch. He particularly enjoyed the idea of being a gnarled old man perched on his stool, glasses sliding down his nose, yelling at his customers as he wrote down every purchase. Maybe it was a bit Hobbit, but he liked the thought.

“I’m not joking, Stiles. God, I wish I was. I was at the new bakery downtown getting my morning latte and in front of me were the Hale betas, Isaac and Erica. You remember them, right?” she looked at him expectantly.

Stiles was starting to worry. Lydia and he had played small pranks on each other over the years, but Lydia didn’t have the typical twinkle in her eye. And bringing up people he hadn’t spoken to since high school? Definitely not her M.O. “I remember.” Isaac and Erica had taken the bite from Alpha Hale years ago and had risen in the ranks of the infamous pack and had become the top, most trusted betas under the new Alpha. Talia Hale, the current alpha’s mother, and her betas had retired while Stiles was still in college. The new alpha, her son Derek, had stepped into control and brought his own betas with him.

“Well, they were talking about how excited Derek was about his upcoming mating. How he was putting the final plans in place to capture his mate and take him away to the Mate House,” Lydia said, her distress much more obvious now.

The old ritual had many names, especially to mock it (Snag and Bag was popular), because it harkened back to a time when a  wolf would capture his mate and take them away to their den, also called a Mate House, until they agreed to the mating. It was akin to the human ritual of betrothals, marriage contracts and dowries. It was outdated and antiquated. Nobody did it anymore. The occasional backwoods shifter pack might still do it, but that was just because it was easier to steal a mate than to go out and find one. But here in California, land of the modern and sane (okay, maybe not the sane part), an alpha werewolf was planning to steal a mate? Unheard of.

“Well, okay, that is a bit crazy. What makes you think they were talking about me?” Stiles had to know. He hadn’t said more than an occasional hello to the Hale alpha over the years. The shifter had come into Paper Cuts and Cauldron Burns when it first opened, which Stiles had been expecting. Alpha’s made it a point to check out new businesses to confirm they were safe for the pack and community. The tall (Stiles was average height and this guy made him feel damn near petite), dark (deliciously tanned skin that Stiles might have wondered about, whether it tasted as good as it looked), and yes, gorgeous (mouthwatering, really), alpha was brooding and silent, but had done nothing more than nod at Stiles as he made his way back out of the shop after looking around. Stiles was guilty of staring for a time at the dark, thick hair that was tousled atop his head, and those cheekbones and jawline that could cut through diamonds. But it was his subtly glowing green eyes that had captured his attention and loins. He had gone over and given him a friendly smile and a gift certificate for a free book of his choice as a gift – also a normal and accepted thing to do for the alpha. The shifter had looked a bit startled, but his expression had closed off again and he’d been gone in a flurry of black leather and a growling sports car. Stiles may have drooled and had some Stiles Time with thoughts of the mysterious alpha, but he hadn’t spared him much thought other than that. They had traded hello’s and head nods on the occasion that they passed each other on the street or ended up in the same place at the same time. Which, now that Stiles thought about it, was quite often. He saw the alpha at least a couple of times per week if not more. While Beacon Hills was small enough to know your neighbors, there was still a good thirty thousand people and seeing the same people unintentionally multiple times was not likely to happen and a little suspect.

“They were discussing where to put ‘that damn blue jeep’ as Isaac put it. Erica then said it was a road hazard and that ‘if he didn’t love the damn thing so much’, they’d do the town a favor and send it to a scrap yard,” Lydia said, using multiple air quotes.

“Baby?” Stiles whimpered at the thought of losing his beloved jeep to a scrap yard. It didn’t deserve deeper thought. It was a travesty to humanity to even think it. He shook his head decisively. “Nope, that doesn’t convince me. My beloved jeep is a fucking town treasure,” he said stubbornly. He refused to think about the number of people who suggested the number of uses his jeep had other than being on the road. It still drove, damn it! The loud choking sounds it made were a fucking lullaby.

“Stiles, Isaac then leaned over and asked Erica if she thought the old sheriff would come after them. ‘After all’, I quote, ‘he is the guy's son’. End quote. Does that convince you?” she asked, seeing her friend’s light brown eyes wide and shocked.

“But… I… They can’t… No, I.. Aw fuck,” Stiles stammered, finally settling on a comforting curse. “What the hell does this alpha want with me? I’m just.. me!” He threw his hands in the air and began to pace.

“I’ve been trying to tell you for years that you’re a catch, Stiles,” Lydia said, seeming suddenly calm now that she had relayed her news. She pulled out a stool and perched on it, studying her cuticles.

Stiles sighed, swiping his hands down his face. “You have to say that, you’re my best friend.” The banshee really was. It had happened slowly, but by the time they had graduated college the two had been inseparable. He still loved Scott dearly and counted him as a close friend, but Scott was dedicated to building a life with Allison and his new veterinary practice. While Stiles and Lydia bonded over their shared Spellcraft majors, Scott had buried himself in his biology lessons. He’d struggled with the course load and his fiancée had dedicated herself to helping him through it. It hadn’t been any kind of fight between him and Scott, they just drifted apart, though they were both there for each other through the big things.

Lydia snorted. “As your best friend, I have to do no such thing. It is actually my sacred duty, no my honor, to tell you when you suck. Like your jeep, for instance. It is a deathtrap and deserves nothing more than a fiery death,” she said with a matter of fact shrug.

Stiles stopped his wandering as his eyes went comically wide. “Lies and slander! I will have you know my jeep is everything that is good and wonderful about the modern automobile! I can’t believe you, Lydia Martin. For shame. Now, getting back to this whole mating disaster,” he said, giving her one remaining hairy eyeball before resuming his pacing.

“Fine. You are a catch. You are young and powerful. You know alpha’s love to have a Spark in the pack. You are good looking and intelligent,” she listed off on her perfectly manicured pink fingernails. “And you’re a virgin.”

Stiles eeped loudly – don’t worry it was quite manly. “I… I am not!” he insisted.

Lydia narrowed her eyes. “Really? You had sex and didn’t tell me about it? You like to tell me when you’ve had a particularly good round of Stiles Time. There is no way in hell you had sex, I would have known about it,” she said firmly, her eyes narrowed at him. Then she muttered. “Knowing you, you would probably call me while you were still in the act.”

Stiles knew he was bright red. He couldn’t help that he liked to share the good things in life with his best friend. “Come on, Lyds, I’m not that bad.” Seeing the pursing of her lips – something you never wanted Lydia to do, it tended to get ugly after that – Stiles held up his hands. “Fine. I overshare. I’m a virgin. Sheesh. It’s not like it’s a national crime.”

“No, it’s not a crime, but it would be extremely enticing to a possessive alpha werewolf. Especially one who finds you to be a suitable match to begin with. Adding in virginity would be like waving a bloody bunny in front of their face.”

Stiles pouted, eyes wide. “Bunny!”

Lydia rolled her eyes, well aware of her friends love of all things in nature. “Fine, a bloody deer.” She saw his eyes go wide again. “Don’t say Bambi or I will screech at you and I know you just finally replaced the glasses that broke from the last time you pissed me off.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed. “Not fair, banshee,” he said, letting his eyes glow with his Spark. His eyes were normally light brown, but his Spark was based in Spirit, so his eyes tended to glow violet.

Lydia grinned evilly. “One of these days, I am going to get you to go head to head with me, Spark. Then we’ll find out who is more powerful,” she said. Instantly, she knew she’d made an error when his eyes turned back to brown like a light was switched off and he began rubbing at his chest. Damn it. She knew full well why he would never go head to head. Stiles still wouldn’t acknowledge that he’d done what he had to in order to save Scott all those years ago. That rogue alpha had been intent on killing Scott, not turning him. If Stiles hadn’t let loose the power he had, the alpha would have succeeded. It would have taken a Spark of immense knowledge and experience to be able to pull back the power Stiles had produced. Nobody blamed him, no charges were ever brought against him. In fact, the Spark Elder Core had taken him under their wing because they had been impressed with his power. Elder Deaton had taught Stiles everything he knew and pronounced him to be one of the most powerful Sparks of their time. They had offered Stiles a vast amount of opportunities for him to use his abilities, to help others, to even police others, but Stiles had chosen the store. But none of the accolades had been enough. Her dear friend still carried around an untold measure of guilt. No amount of soothing, and even tough love, had been enough to absolve him. Now she could either apologize or move on. Hm. Move on.

“So, what do you think? Want to be the mate to the most powerful alpha in the country?” She watched her friend, could see the thoughts flashing across his face, deciding if he wanted to pursue her thoughtless words. He made the same choice she did.

“I can’t really pull off the whole alpha bitch look,” he said, lacking the usual fire he had when he was being sarcastic. “I think I’ll pass. Will you see if you can find out more about this mess for me? Please?”

She knew he was out of it, the man never used the word ‘please’ with her. Of course, she didn’t either, it was part of the magic of their friendship. “Sure thing. Wanna do dinner tonight?”

He shook his head. “I think I’ll pass, thanks.”

Sighing, she gathered her purse and made her way to the door. He hadn’t even made up a story about what big plans he had as he usually did when he tried to get out of dinner with her. Her favorite was when he’d claimed he was hosting a banquet for the fae queen’s wedding. She never quite knew if it was a lie or not. “I’ll call you later than. Love you, Sparky,” she said quietly. He hated the nickname, just as much as she despised the one he’d given her in return.

“Love you too, Screamer.”

Leaving the store, she knew they’d be okay. She just hoped he would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thinks about his mate as he prepares for his arrival. No Stiles in this chapter.

Derek looked around his den and decided it was finally perfect. He had been working on this for months now. It was a tradition in his family that the alpha would build his own den to bring his stolen mate to. So he had. Though he hired a crew to build the bones of the modest sized cabin, he had his claws in every single detail of the planning. There was not one decision he was not a part of . Every choice, down to whether the doorways were arched or not (not) was made by him. Once the bones of his den were complete, he took over, painting decorating, laying tile in the kitchen and bathroom, and the flooring throughout the rest of the den. He built up the fireplace, picking the piece of wood for the mantle and using his own hands to cut it and sand it down, etching elegant lines into it to bring more beauty to the den, to attract his mate and please him.

He was here today to finish with the decorating final touches, then it would be time to stock it with the necessities to keep them going for as long as it took.

As much as he had initially hated the idea of Bedding and Wedding his mate at first, the idea was growing on him. His wolf was excited and pacing, eager for the moment they got to actually lay their hands on their mate. Neither could wait to have him in their space, in this den they built for him, courting him, seducing him, and making him theirs. Derek knew his parents had wanted this for him, had prepared him his entire life for this moment. He knew each step of the mating ritual from the building of the den to the courting time to the ultimate moment that came in the actual claiming when he got to sink his fangs into his mate and make him his forever.

He remembered seeing his mate for the first time as a gangly teen, already scarred and damaged from his experience with the rogue alpha who had turned his friend. The growing Spark had made the ultimate sacrifice and killed the rogue to save not only his friend, but himself and the town. The alpha had fully intended on going on a killing spree, having nothing to live for but to cause chaos. According to reports, the alpha’s mate had left him when she found out he’d been stealing money for years off the books at his job. They’d lost their house and he was facing jail time. Their pack refused to help him escape the trouble and that had been the last straw. He’d left a note and had started attacking people. His attacks grew increasingly more violent until he’d run into Scott and Stiles. The fact that the teen had enough power already to take down a mad, rogue alpha, was astounding. His power immense to a degree that Derek had yet to see its equal.

His mate, Stiles Stilinski, was the strongest Spark the current world had ever seen. But when he’d first laid eyes on him, he had been broken and laid low. Derek had been visiting Elder Deaton and had been introduced to the Spark, there to complete his schooling and learn how to control his power. Deaton said the young man was desperate for the control, needing to know he wouldn’t hurt anyone else.

The scent of the young man had filled the room during that meeting, the lush lavender intertwined  with lemongrass, and the musk of teenage boy had been overwhelming. He’d turned at the last moment, with the guise of needing to take a phone call, unable to control the fangs that pushed down and the claws that popped out, the eyes that glowed red at the delicious scent of mate. His mate. He hadn’t even been thinking of finding his mate at that point, was still getting his feet under him as the alpha of the Hale Pack. But there he was, powerful and vulnerable, broken and beautiful and all Derek’s.

There was much to take into consideration when it came to claiming his mate and the first was simply time. Stiles needed time to grow up, to take back his power, to not be afraid of it anymore, to have the chance to learn and study under Deaton until his confidence grew. So Derek stayed back, hard as it was at times, though he always had a finger in Stiles’ life. He made sure his mate had what he needed, made sure the college he wanted to attend accepted him, though there was no need to intervene there, Stiles had been eagerly accepted at his college and offered a full-ride scholarship, his mate was astoundingly intelligent. When he heard about his mate’s desire to open a shop, he made sure the owner of the empty space sold it to him at a reduced cost. He never gave his mate something he didn’t earn, he just made it easier for him. The surprising success of the little shop had nothing to do with Derek, he proudly acknowledged. Yes, he told his pack and anyone who would listen about it, but the success was all Stiles’ doing.

Derek was beyond proud of his mate, he was strong and loyal, powerful and giving, compassionate and respectful, everything he could have ever wanted in a mate. It shocked him sometimes how strongly he felt for Stiles. They had never shared more than a handful of words, yet he knew he loved him as much as he knew he loved his pack, as much as he knew his wolf and he were one.

The time he had gone to inspect the shop, as he did to every new business that opened in his town, he had to hold himself back from offering his entire world to the Spark.  The shop was magical, no pun intended. It was like stepping back in time to an old apothecary shop with the dark wood counters and bookshelves, the plants that seemed to grow from nowhere but draped lovingly over the support beams and shelves effortlessly. The lighting was warm but unobtrusive, perfect for curling up in one of the overstuffed chairs scattered around the shop and spending hours lost in a book. His mate was talented and seemed to know exactly what each shopper needed. Maybe he did, Derek knew some of his powers, but not all.

Stiles had shown Derek his shop, but also let him explore on his own, a welcome and cheerful smile on his beautiful face. The face that played in every single dream Derek had since he’d first scented him. Warm whiskey eyes that were luminous and endless if you were lucky enough to get lost in his gaze. Lips that were eager to smile, plush and pink, pushing delicious pictures and thoughts into Derek’s mind. As if he needed more ammunition for his fantasies about his mate. He could stand for hours and watch Stiles point out different areas in his shop, his long fingers graceful, his arms lean and muscled, covered in beautiful tattoos that Derek wanted to memorize, kiss and lick. He wanted to understand the purpose and story behind each inking, to know them as much as he knew the placement of each mole on Stiles’ delicious cheekbones and neck. Following behind him on the small tour, he nearly groaned aloud several times. His Stiles liked to wear snug fitting jeans that cupped and molded his ass in a way that was nearly worshipful. Indeed, he wanted to kneel down and worship at that altar, to give his thanks to the deities who created that firm and perky flesh.

Instead he kept his cool, completing his tour and making note of things he could possibly help with, a leaky ceiling for one. He would hire someone to fix it under the guise of working for the city. It would be paid for in full so it would cause his mate no stress.

When he reluctantly made his way to the door and Stiles stopped him and handed him the gift certificate – now framed on his desk, shut up, it was the first gift his mate gave him – he wanted to howl in pleasure, scoop Stiles to him and kiss his beautiful lips. Instead, he policed his expression and thanked his mate before making his way out. He’d had to rush, otherwise he would have given into his desire to take his mate. But it hadn’t been the time.

It was now.

He had waited patiently for Stiles to get to a place in his life where he was content. Six months ago, he had come across the Spark during a city festival celebrating spring and he had smelled it. Beneath the lavender and lemongrass, his mate smelled content. That was his cue. His mate was settled in his life, happy where he was, and now it was time for Derek to make his move, to shake things up and see if he couldn’t make Stiles even happier than he was.

According to tradition, he was to steal his mate, Bait and Mate as Erica loved to call it. Dork. It had been given a number of stupid nicknames over the years. But among wolves who participated in the ritual, it was sacred but also basic. Steal your mate, court them, make them fall in love. The time limit was up to a month. If you hadn’t successfully been able to claim them at the end of the month, it was considered a failure. There had been a few of those throughout history, of course, but only for those wolves who didn’t follow their instincts when it came to their mates. Mates may not know like wolves did, but the potential was there, the seed was there, ready to be watered and nurtured. A wolf just needed a chance to get it to bloom. Derek knew Stiles was his mate as much as he knew that he had black hair. It just was. There was no question in his mind. About that anyway.

The question he did have was whether or not his mate was going to be stubborn about the whole thing. His mate was known for his stubbornness, his friends were aware of it, hell the entire town knew how stubborn he was. If he didn’t want to do something, there was no way to get him to do it. If he did want to do something, you couldn’t stop him. It was rather hot, actually. But it could get in the way of Derek’s intentions if his mate decided he wasn’t interested in being the mate of an alpha werewolf. Just because the potential was there, just because the feelings were there on Derek’s side, it didn’t mean Stiles would fall in love with him. If he did fall, it would be so easy, like breathing, for him to love Derek. The most natural thing in the world. But if he decided to play stubborn, there was no way Derek would be able to get around it. Except, in this, Derek planned to do whatever was necessary. He would win his mate. He would play dirty, he would give him whatever he wanted – though his mate wasn’t like that, Stiles never expected gifts, he preferred giving. Derek would seduce his body until his heart was soft enough to open up for him. And that was his golden ticket. He had a feeling that getting to Stiles through his mind would not work. It would be his body, seducing him, loving him, touching him – once he got permission –, worshiping him, kissing, licking… and Derek needed to stop now. It was hard to wax a floor with a hard-on.

Regardless, he would do whatever it took. Hell, he was going to shoot for only being at the den a couple of weeks. Hey, a guy could hope. He knew Stiles wouldn’t want to be gone from his business for long.

The good thing about the ritual was that laws were still in place to support it. Werewolves had done a lot of good in the world and their cultural practices had been embraced and upheld by the human lawmakers. As long as Derek put in the notice of his intentions, their bills, time at work, and everything else in their lives would be put on hold while they were at the den. Maybe he would even give Stiles a day to prepare himself and get his affairs in order. It was more than a lot of wolves did. But he would be watching to make sure he didn’t get any crazy ideas, like hiding from him. Maybe he would just snatch him and run. That sounded better. Grinning, he finished the floor and stretched, popping his back.

One week. Just one more week and everything would be ready. Wandering through the den, he got to the bedroom that was finally completed. The bed was large and plush, the blankets and pillows straight from Derek’s own bed, covered in his scent. He needed for Stiles to adopt his scent, he needed to mix his wolf with the Spark and make a new scent together.

For added romance, though he didn’t think Stiles was the romantic type, there were odorless candles in the window sills, books to read to each other late at night and even a TV hidden in the armoire in the corner.

He had thought of everything for his den that could make his mate happy. From books to movies to a small garden outside for Stiles to tend to. He knew his mate adored his garden at his house. As his wolf, he had watched many times – yes, he was a creeper, had accepted that about himself and was okay with it at this point – as his mate took his shoes off, rolled his sinfully tight pants up and walked through his garden, twirling his finger over the plants. His magic sprinkled down like fairy dust to enchant and help his plants grow, a sweet smile lifting the corners of his mouth as he went along. Derek loved that smile. He wanted one just like that aimed at him. It would make him the happiest of wolves.

There was another side of his preparations, a slightly darker side. Or hornier side. A side he hoped they got to experience and explore together. Under an unassuming cushion on an ottoman was a chest. Inside the chest was everything that could take their nights from explosive to nuclear. Dildos, vibrators, rope, cuffs, blindfolds, and other items that made his toes curl if he thought of using them with his mate. He didn’t require these things in his sex life, but a part of him dearly wanted to tie his mate up, blindfold him and bring him to pleasures he’d never known.

Speaking of things he’d never known, that was something that had shocked Derek. According to all  of his sources, his beloved was a virgin. Goddess, the animalistic pride and victory that shot through him every time he thought of it was intense. His mate was untouched. Pure. Innocent. All for him. He hoped.

Derek wasn’t innocent by any stretch of the imagination. He’d been sexually active for a long time and had experienced just about everything there was to try. Men, women, shifter, human, he’d dominated, subbed – only once, he was an alpha, he couldn’t give up control – and more. There was a wealth of knowledge he wanted to share with his mate. After they met and Derek realized it would be years yet before they were together, he continued to have the occasional one-night partner, though after he became guilt-ridden from the few times he did, he put a halt to it. He happily stuck to his hand and his fantasies of his mate. He had one thing he was particularly excited for. He’d used protection during every sexual encounter he’d ever had. It wasn’t for protection (hello, werewolf and he could smell fertility and stayed far away from it), but his father had talked to him, telling him it was one thing he could save for his future mate. To have that one barrier between him and whomever he slept with and then to be able to get rid of that with his mate. Now he had the chance, he hoped, to have unprotected sex with his mate. Hopefully soon.

His phone rang and he saw it was Erica calling.

“We have a problem,” she said abruptly.

His stomach jumped. She knew better than to be dramatic with him, so he knew if she said that it was real. “What is it?”

“Lydia Martin knows about your intentions toward Stiles.”

“What?!” he roared. Not now, he thought. Don’t ruin this now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! It's been a trial to write for the last month, but I'm hoping I broke through now. I have a few more chapters ready to begin editing. I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Maybe even this weekend. 
> 
> Now I'm off to celebrate my 16th anniversary with hubby!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a plan for his mate. Stiles is surprised by a customer at his shop.
> 
> Yes, they finally have contact! Flirting, heat, and magic...

“Lydia Martin knows about your intentions toward Stiles,” Erica said and Derek could hear the fear in her trembling voice.

“What?!” He roared. Not now. Don’t ruin this now. Hackles rising quickly, Derek stepped out of the den through the French doors in the bedroom. He didn’t want the scent of his anger in the place where he intended to claim his mate. “How would Lydia Martin know anything?”

“Um. Well, see, um…”

“Erica,” he growled.

“Isaac and I m-may have had a con-conversation in a public place a f-few days ago where someone may have overheard,” she stuttered out quickly. “I’m so sorry, Alpha.”

Derek pulled the phone away and roared his frustration into the surrounding forest. “Damn it, Erica! Do you two just not think? Are you trying to ruin this for me?”

“I’m sorry!” she whimpered.

“Erica, I have been working on this and waiting for my mate for six fucking years. One conversation between you and Isaac could ruin this whole thing, do you realize this? Do you remember me sharing my fears about this whole thing? Do you?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

He was pacing back and forth, knowing his eyes were glowing red as he held his phone gingerly in his now clawed hand. “Damn it! I told you these things in confidence, I reiterated it over and over that this information stayed private. Why would you throw away the trust I placed in you?” He could hear the beta crying in the background and then he heard Isaac take the phone from her.

“Alpha, I am so sorry,” he started.

“Stop. Tell me exactly what you two discussed and make sure you tell me every fucking word. You do not want to piss me off more than I already am,” Derek warned.

Isaac relayed the conversation about the jeep and the Sheriff’s son. “We never said anything outright about you or Stiles or the claiming, Alpha. I swear.”

Derek thought for a long moment. “What did Lydia find out today?”

Isaac hurriedly put his mind at ease. “Nothing at all, Alpha. We made sure that everyone she spoke to hadn’t said anything. Nobody had any idea what she was talking about. She looked frustrated and like she didn’t believe it, but she gave up after a while.”

He let out a gust of air. That was good. Stiles wasn’t likely to believe anything she would say about this. As confident and wonderful as his mate was, his self-esteem was severely lacking and probably wouldn’t allow him to think an alpha would want him for a mate. Ok, he could handle this. He would make sure to keep his activities to himself over the next couple of days as he apparently couldn’t trust his mouthy damn betas. “You two are grounded to you rooms until I can stand to look at you. Go now.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Isaac whispered and the call ended.

Derek paced for a time, his mind racing. It was still happening, everything was still going as planned. Only his mate was going to be a little suspicious. Hmm. Maybe he could take this opportunity to tease his mate a little. Tempt him and turn his mind toward the possibility of Derek being interested. Then it wouldn’t be a complete shock when he showed to Abscond and Bond with him. He grinned and rubbed his hands together. Yes, that sounded like a perfect idea.

 

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

 

 

Stiles hummed quietly as he sorted the new books from the shipment he’d received that morning. He loved touching books, smelling their new book smell. He equally, if not more, loved the smell of older books, their pages yellowed and wrinkled from time and affection. They were history in his hands. Books were everything to him. They had opened his mind up to a world outside his understanding and then helped him along every step he had ever taken in his life.

Smiling at the adorable wolf cubs on the cover of one, he thought about Lydia’s continued quest to convince him the alpha werewolf was interested in Baiting and Mating him. It wasn’t going to happen, but it was amusing. Especially as he watched her get more and more frustrated as her search for more information continually came up empty.

It had been a thrilling thought for a moment. He had even had some excellent Stiles Time with the thought of being snuggled up to the big alpha. Well, snuggling wasn’t exactly what he’d been thinking about, but the end of the fantasy contained some snuggling. There had been some growling and clawing, screams and moans in the middle. That had been a fun time. Very fun.

He heard the gentle tinkle of the bell over the door, but didn’t look up from what he was doing.

“Welcome to Paper Cuts and Cauldron Burns! I’m unloading new books, so let me know if there is anything I can help you with,” he called.

There was no response, so he bent back down into the box, grabbing an armful of books. Not expecting one at the bottom to be so heavy, he began to tip over, having been on his toes to begin with. He was going down, head first and gave a very manly ‘eep’ and then a cry as he was suddenly caught from behind. Large, warm hands grabbed his hips and pulled him up and back. And back. He landed with a soft ‘oof’ into the hold of someone much stronger and bigger than him.

“Oh thanks, man, I was about to take a header. That last book was really heavy,” he said with a nervous chuckle as his body instantly reacted to the heated embrace of his savior. Who still had his hands on Stiles’ hips. Big, hot hands. Hands that reached from his lower back to where his pinky rested mere inches from Stiles’ growing interest.

“Better be more careful. It’s a good thing I was here to help,” a deep and familiar voice rumbled out next to his ear.

Stiles shivered and bit his bottom lip so hard, he was sure he drew blood. Damn it! Why did he have to be the one who saved him? And why the hell did he like it so damn much? Derek Hale, alpha werewolf, savior of falling shop owners. Stiles could now feel his signature leather jacket against his back, open in the middle where the heat of the alpha’s chest burned into Stiles. His warm scent invaded Stiles’ senses and he took in a deep breath of it. Forest, grass, power, heat, all wrapped up in one mouthwatering smell. Stiles wanted to bury his head in the wolf’s neck and take it all in.

Meanwhile, Derek was using everything he had in his power to stop from thrusting into the pert ass of the man in his arms. Following Stiles’ voice when he walked in, he saw his mate bent over the box and his cock had jumped in response. He couldn’t stop the quick fantasy of walking up and thrusting against that fine ass, preferably with no clothes in the way. Then he saw Stiles tipping forward and his fantasy had come true, in a more mild way, perhaps, but he still got to put his hands on those trim hips and pull him back into the cradle of his body, unable and unwilling to control his throbbing cock. His plan had been to show Stiles his interest and this was certainly one way to do it. His hands tightened as his wolf took in the heavenly scent and feel of his mate finally being in his arms. He wanted to get on his knees and find the source of that delicious smell, lick into it, drown in it, before sinking into his tight, virginal heat. And Stiles would be very tight, so tight it would feel like his cock was being strangled. Damn it! Control, he growled to his wolf.

“Are you alright?” he finally asked, keeping his mouth close to that delicious looking ear, wanting to see if Stiles reacted to him. He wasn’t let down. Stiles shivered delicately and Derek smelled the arousal floating up from his mate. Holy fuck, his mate was getting hard for him. This was more than he could have hoped for. He had been right in his idea that coming at Stiles through his body was going to be more successful than reaching him through his mind. Stiles would fight it with everything he had, but his body spoke the truth. He wanted Derek. He could use that. It would be very easy to with this amount of heat and desire between them.

Stiles swallowed heavily, his eyes rolling back with need. “I’m good, thank you,” he rasped. He had never felt desire like this. The heat at his back, those hands cupping him firmly, the hot whispered words in his ear in a voice so deep it vibrated through his chest, and the unmistakably huge cock resting in the crease of his ass. This wolf wanted him in this moment and it was overwhelming. Come on, Stiles, it’s time to move away, back to reality. “I, uh, need to put these books down,” he finally said, his voice weak and needy.

Derek’s arms came up and easily slipped the books from his arms and set them on the counter. He then moved around Stiles and quickly emptied the box of the remaining books before efficiently breaking the box down and leaning it against the wall with the others. When he finished they turned to face each other. Stiles took in the gorgeous specimen in black shirt and pants, his green eyes the only color that stood out, drawing him in.

“Thanks,” Stiles was grateful for the return to sanity.

“No problem,” was the wolf’s response and Stiles wondered how it was possible to actually sound like sex.

“Was there anything I could help you with today, Alpha?” Stiles used the formal title since they weren’t friends or relatives as a matter of respect.

“Actually, yes, and please, call me Derek,” he replied, wanting to hear his name on those plush, bitten lips. Though his wolf preened at the use of his title, it was unnecessary. “You hurt your lip.” He wanted to ease the obvious ache with his tongue, wanted to taste the tiny drop of blood drying there. His wolf demanded they do something to help, so he reached out a finger and before Stiles could move away, he ran his finger across that soft lip, leeching the light ache and gathering the droplet of blood.

Stiles felt the sting in his lip disappear and saw the tiny black lines swirl up Derek’s finger. He inhaled sharply at the utter pleasure the drain gave him. He then watched, astonished, as Derek took that small smear of blood and sucked it into his mouth, his cock literally twitching in his jeans at the sight.

The wolf inside him roared his pleasure at the coppery lemon taste of his mate’s lifeblood. He wanted more and couldn’t wait for the day he could make his claiming bite and take in more of that deliciousness.

“Thanks,” Stiles whispered, enraptured by the sight of Derek lightly sucking his finger, seeing his tongue peek out as he wrapped it around the digit, eyes closing in obvious pleasure. He felt a rumble in the room and realized it was a growl from the wolf. Holy shit, he thought, I’m going to come in my pants like a freaking teenager. What he wanted to do was run into the bathroom in the back and take his cock in hand and jerk off until he came, shouting the alpha’s name. But he had a business to run and that was just tacky. Come on, Stiles, get some control here.

Derek cut off the growl that had escaped him when he smelled the pre-come soaking through Stiles’ pants. It was too faint to see with the naked eye, but he could smell it, musky and pure Stiles, he could smell damp cotton and denim. He wanted to take his mate in his arms and rut against him until they both came, but he knew that would cross a line. Soon, he told his wolf.

“I was wondering if you could help me find a couple of books,” he finally said, breaking the spell of heated need between them. He saw Stiles’ whiskey eyes clear and the grateful expression on his face let him know he’d made the right choice to back down.

“Of course, what are you looking for?” Stiles could concentrate on his business and that would help him get his body back under some much needed control. Hopefully the alpha didn’t want books on sex. Which, yes, he did have, but no, he didn’t want to show them to this sensual creature.

“I am looking to add solar power to an outbuilding I have built and I need some help with that. Do you have any DIY books on the topic?” Derek wanted his mate to have a hand in the building of their den, whether he knew it or not. This was the way to get him involved.

Stiles smiled, pleased. “A very good idea. Solar power is the way to go now to not only cut down on the cost of power used, but to help heal the planet,” he said as he began leading the wolf to the right area.

Derek couldn’t help the pride that burst in his chest. He’d made his mate happy, had pleased him in his choice to do this project. He knew his mate would be into conservation and this just proved it. His mate was very knowledgeable and instructed him on several items he would need as he picked out a couple books that explained the steps. “You are wicked smart, aren’t you?” he couldn’t help it when the words spilled out. He was seriously impressed with Stiles’ brain.

Stiles knew his face was turning red. “I read a lot. Like probably more than is healthy. Want to know the history of the male circumcision or why flamingos are pink? I know about it,” he said with a wry grin.

Derek laughed, his mate delighting him with his dry humor. He knew they would get along great, their personalities matching up like puzzle pieces. His mate would pull him out of his brooding and he would make Stiles confident and proud. “Do I want to know how you came to learn about circumcision?”

Chuckling, Stiles ducked his head as his blush deepened. “I wrote a paper for it in my economics class in high school. I think it shocked the teacher so much he gave me an A just because he didn’t want to discuss it further.”

Shoulders shaking with mirth, Derek shook his head. “I would have loved to see his face. Was that Coach Finstock?” He remembered his little sister going to Beacon Hills for a time. The coach had put her on the lacrosse team immediately after seeing her shifter strength.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. Coach was a good guy. He just didn’t know how to take my brand of humor.”

Derek agreed. “I can see that. These books are great, thanks I had one more question and it has to do with magic,” he said, watching his mate’s face.

“Shoot,” Stiles said, his eyes lighting up. He loved discussing his craft with people.

“I planted a small herb garden and I was looking for a small blessing ritual. I read somewhere that blessing a garden can help it grow faster and healthier,” he responded, enjoying the sparkle in those lovely honey eyes.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely. Tapping into the Mother’s spirit can absolutely double or even triple the output of any garden. Come on, I’ll show you what you need.”

They walked to the back of the large store to the magic section. Derek could feel that the area had been blessed or enchanted, the magic tingling along the lines of his wolf. It felt good, like a tickling massage.

“You feel it, don’t you?” Stiles said, turning with a smile.

“I do, it’s really nice,” Derek replied looking around. There were enchanted stones, herbs, books, candles, incense, pretty much anything one could imagine.

“It’s an enchantment of protection and blessing,” Stiles explained.

“What do you mean by protection?” Derek tilted his head.

Stiles absolutely did not think that little head tilt was adorable, nor did he want to snuggle up to him and maybe even kiss that quirking little smile on his gorgeous face. “It is a protection for the store and the shopper. It is intended to protect against anyone who comes in here intending to do harm. For instance, if someone came in wanting to do a spell meant to hurt someone and wanted to buy the ingredients here, they would be compelled to turn away, to stop what they are doing. It doesn’t mean they can’t just get the stuff somewhere else, unfortunately. But while they are here, their anger will be turned to peace.” He grinned. “Like magical anger management.”

He was unable to resist returning the smile, his mate just pulled it out of him. Derek hadn’t thought he could be more impressed by the intelligent and thoughtful Spark, but he was. He shook his head. “You really are amazing, Stiles. I have never heard of someone doing that before and yet I would love to enforce the idea, make it something every magic shop had to put into place. What a wonderful idea,” he said. He began to pace in a small circle, thinking aloud. “I wonder if I can bring it up to the City Council. Would you be willing to talk to them and tell them about what you did? I really do think it could benefit everyone. And not just magic stores,” he continued, the idea expanding in his mind.

Stiles was astounded by the sincerity he saw in Derek’s face. He really meant it. “Seriously? I just didn’t want anyone to do any harm with my products. It’s selfish I guess. I want to promote peace and love instead of negative intentions. I’m not trying to make a big statement or anything.”

“But you are making a big statement. And it’s not selfish, not by a long shot. You have a powerful Spark, Stiles, and you are using that to protect every single person who comes through here. Imagine every single magic shop doing what you did, or any store, really,” Derek insisted.

“Wouldn’t that just make dark magic ingredients go, like, underground or something, like a black market? I’m not trying to block people’s magic. I just don’t want people to use my store for evil, that’s all.” Stiles didn’t want people to think he was trying to judge them or anything. He just knew, painfully, what it felt like to use his Spark for evil and it didn’t feel good. It felt like a heavy stain on his soul that constantly weighed on him and he didn’t want that for anyone else.

“Just think about it, okay? It’s wouldn’t be a law or anything, it just protects people, like you said. If shop owners thought past their bottom lines, they probably wouldn’t want to know they are responsible for evil spells, right?” Derek pushed. He loved that he and his mate could talk like this, it was invigorating. And the thought of them working together for a cause was a dream come true.

“Yeah, I see what you mean. I’ll think about it. I mean, it couldn’t hurt anything for more stores to have protection I guess. Okay, I’ll get back to you about it,” Stiles finally said with a nod.

Derek pulled out a business card that he’d already prepared for his mate. He didn’t give his personal cell out to anyone but pack and now Stiles. It had everything on it, address, email, even his pack’s website address. “Here, give me a call when you’ve thought about it and maybe we can prepare a little presentation for the City Council and Magic Council.”

Stiles took the card and didn’t miss Derek rubbing their fingers together. He put it in his pocket and turned to the selection of herbs in front of him. “Now, I can walk you through the steps of the garden blessing or I could do it here for you and it would be ready to go and be sprinkled on the garden with a simple chant. What do you think?”

Derek saw the eagerness in Stiles’ sparkling whiskey gaze and knew his choice. “I’d love for you to do it. I know it would get done right and I’d get the honor of watching you perform the ritual.” He knew he’d made the right decision again when his mate’s entire body showed his response. His spine straightened, his eyes glowed, a smile played at his lips and he practically shone with pride. His sweet mate was praise hungry and he intended to feed that with everything he had.

Stiles went to his work table and grabbed a candle, an amber colored rock that reminded Derek of the Spark’s eyes, a small wind chime and a bowl which he poured water into from a small jug sitting on the corner of the table. He lit the candle and put it in the shallow water, placed the stone next to the candle and passed the tinkling wind chime over the flame before settling it into the bowl. Next, he grabbed a handful of seeds from various bowls sitting out that Derek couldn’t name for his life. He sprinkled the seeds in the bowl and began chanting, closing his eyes and running his hands in a beautiful pattern over the candle. Derek moved closer and heard him calling to the corners of the earth and different goddesses to bless the seeds and the garden they would be delivered to. Derek was already enraptured by the experience but it was taken to another level when his mate opened his eyes. He gasped at the sight of those previously whiskey eyes now glowing an intense violet. His wolf answered the call from the Spark and he knew his eyes were now alight with red. Those violet eyes seemed to see down into the depths of him and he was lost. For a long moment after the chanting ebbed and died, they stared at each other. Magic swirled around them and Derek actually felt his hair lift as if there was a breeze blowing. He had no idea what was going on, but he swore their souls were speaking to each other.

Suddenly, Stiles’ eyes grew brighter, his head flew back and a bright light shot from those violet orbs, lighting the entire room. Derek was on edge for a moment, wondering what was happening. Then a burst of energy left Stiles and hit him like a shockwave, shoving him backward several steps. The energy lit Derek up from the inside, empowering him and strengthening him, his wolf roaring with the sudden power. It felt like he had just inhaled a hundred energy drinks, worked out, and jumped from an airplane, he was so filled with adrenaline and vitality. Unable to contain it all, he let out a loud roar that shook the room and knocked over several bowls and jugs on Stiles’ workstation.

Just as quickly as it came, the rush was over and the room returned to its former state. Stiles gasped and bent over the table, seeming to struggle for air. Derek ran to him and put his hand on his back, still buzzing from the experience. “Are you okay?”

Stiles held up a hand. “Yeah. Water?” he gasped out.

Derek grabbed an empty cup nearby and the jug he’d seen Stiles use and filled it up. He helped Stiles stand, leaning against him and held the cup to his mouth. His wolf purred as they sated their mate’s thirst, proudly watching the water enter his body and fill his need. It was animal and base, but he couldn’t help the bone deep satisfaction he felt at this small gesture.

Stiles finished the water and stood up on his own, Derek’s arms held out in case he felt unsteady. “I’m okay,” he finally said. “Thank you.”

“What was that, Stiles?” He had to know because he was still energized. He felt like he could go run a marathon and still have enough strength to climb Mount Everest and then maybe build a couple of houses when he was done.

“I just wanted to give you a blessing so you could pass it on to the garden, but my Spark caught onto your wolf somehow and, um, wanted to give you a gift,” he ended on a whisper.

Derek was stunned. Stiles’ Spark had felt its mate. Him. Derek. The Spark knew they were mates. He’d heard of that happening in the stories his dad and uncle used to tell. He wanted to cry and scream and howl in victory. He was also touched, truly honored that such a powerful Spark wanted to gift him with something so beautiful and pure. He had to convey that to Stiles somehow, he looked like he was embarrassed. “Stiles, that was one of the most intense moments of my life. It was powerful and beautiful and I feel… shit, I feel so freaking strong right now, like I could run to the moon and come back and solve all the world’s problems.

Stiles looked at him, still shocked by how his Spark had taken over, but he could see the honor and humble gratitude in Derek’s gentle green eyes. “That was what my Spark intended. I’m glad you like it,” he said shyly.

“Like it? That doesn’t even begin to cover it.” Derek laid his hand over his heart and bowed his head. “Spark, I thank you and I ask the Goddess to bless you as you have blessed me, three times three,” he said gently. The blessing was old and used to thank Emissaries and Sparks who have honored a pack or alpha in some manner.

Stiles eyes widened, then that pleased look Derek had glimpsed earlier returned. He had surprised his mate again and encouraged him.

Shocked that Derek had gifted him with such an ancient and honored prayer, he bowed his head to the alpha in response. “I accept your blessing and ask the Goddess to return it upon you as well,” he replied formally. This whole afternoon had been a complete shock and he had no idea how to take it all in, but it felt so damn good. He had the talent, or curse, to be able to detect lies and deceit and Derek was being completely sincere in his compliments and words. It was humbling. People thanked him all the time, but it was in passing and not always sincere. Not like this.

After emptying out the water, Stiles packed up the bowl and its ingredients in a box along with pre-written instructions and handed it to Derek. “Just follow the steps here and leave the bowl and its contents in the garden, preferably where the sun will hit it and you’ll be all set to go.”

Derek grinned as he took the box. He was as overwhelmed as Stiles was by all that had transpired, but he couldn’t be happier about it. They walked quietly back to the register so Stiles could ring up the books.

“I’m giving you the one book for free since you forgot your gift certificate,” he said casually. He felt wrong charging him for anything after all that had happened, but business was business.

“Thank you,” Derek said, touched. “That’s sweet of you. And don’t forget to call me about the City Council idea. I’d really like to team up with you about that. I think it could really do some good for the city, maybe even the county,” he raised his brows as he thought about the impact. Maybe the magic was still pushing him because now he was thinking maybe the county was too small. Maybe they could do it nationwide. Worldwide! Yep, definitely not his usual thinking pattern.

Stiles grinned, knowing Derek was still affected. “I’ll think about it. Now, don’t go taking on the whole world just because you’re so pumped up, Alpha,” he teased.

Derek thrilled at the title and the sparkling whiskey eyes twinkling at him. They had passed some serious boundaries today. Moved from acquaintances to the in-between of maybe friends. Something more and he loved it. “Are you kidding me? I’m going to bless my garden and build a freaking solar panel system strong enough to power the state of California. I’m ready to go!” he chuckled, loving the genuine laugh his mate let loose.

“You’re crazy. Just be careful, Derek,” he finally used his name and felt a pulse of want go through him at the feel of it on his lips.

Derek’s eyes flared momentarily at the sound of his name. Yes, today had definitely gone better than he could have ever hoped. “I’ll be careful. You too,” he said. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Okay,” Stiles felt shy under that heated gaze.

“Bye Stiles,” Derek said gently. He didn’t want to leave, but it was time. He headed to the door and turned back to wink at his mate. Leave him with thoughts of what he wanted to do to him. He let him see the open need and desire he felt or him.

Stiles gasped at the blatant lust and passion in Derek’s gaze. The wink sent a shaft of need through him. “Bye Derek,” he whispered. The door closed behind him and Stiles was frozen for a moment. Then in a flash of desperation, he used his Spark to lock the door and flip the sign to read that he would return momentarily and he rushed to the bathroom in the back room. Leaning against the sink, he closed his eyes remembering every second of the last hour. Derek’s hands on his hips, erection pressing against the crease of his ass. Finger swiping his lower lip, sucking the blood from his skin. The burning passion flowing easily through them. The energy flowing through him before bursting from his body and passing into Derek’s. The bone deep connection he’d felt with him at that moment. The recognition from his soul to Derek’s. He didn’t understand it, but there was something there. Without thinking further, he opened his pants and whimpered loudly as he took his hard, leaking cock into his hands. Gathering the copious pre-come, he used it to slick his hand as he stroked his length, holding himself tight as he lightly touched his lower lip. Hands on his hips, heat against his back, hot breathy whispers in his ear, pulsing strength against his ass. He came hard, a cry ripped from him with the strength of his release. He sagged against the sink and whimpered. “Derek.”

 

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Derek had listened to his mate in the store after he left, tracking his movements. He followed the sound of his pounding heart until he was standing in a narrow alleyway near a small glazed over window. It was a bathroom and he heard Stiles breathing hard in there. Groaning, he recognized the sound of a zipper lowering and then the distinct sound of flesh against flesh entered his ears. Derek looked around and realized he was alone. He put his hand against the wall and breathed deeply, his cock throbbing hard inside his jeans. He wanted nothing more than to lower his own pants and jerk his hard cock until he came hard against the bricks in front of him. He remembered Stiles’ ass leaning against him, pert and firm cheeks, slim hips under his hands, delicious blood in his mouth that he could still taste. He was undone when he heard Stiles cry out and then whisper “Derek”. His cock pulsed hard at the sound and he shoved the heel of his hand against himself before gasping as he suddenly came in his pants for the first time since puberty. Breathing hard, he took a moment and listened to Stiles wash his hand before leaving the bathroom.

Derek was in shock that he had come in his pants like a teenager, but was too blissed out to care. He had come at the sound of his mate calling his name. It was amazing. And getting sticky. And gross. Leaving the alley on shaky legs, he returned to his car, eager for a shower and maybe reliving the afternoon again. His limp cock twitched as he mused about that energy burst Stiles did and wondered if it could be done while they were in bed together. Grinning, he couldn’t wait until the day he stole his mate.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one, I hope you liked it!! I only edited it three times compared to the normal six to eight times so please excuse any errors.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Each comment, lovingly left, is lovingly received as a gift.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia has her proof that Derek plans to Snag and Bag Stiles. They dig into the issues of Stiles' past that are holding him back. 
> 
> Not a lot of Sterek interaction, but we're getting there.

 

“Finally!” Lydia yelled as she pushed her way into the shop two days later. “I have the evidence I needed!”

“Are you still going on about that? I thought we dropped the subject,” Stiles called back.

“Nope, I just stopped talking to you about it. There is no way I could let this go. Are you kidding me? You are an alpha’s mate. This is big news. Huge even. Here, eat this and shut up while I talk,” she said, no sign of being out of breath. She plopped a bag of food on the counter for him.

Stiles made grabby hands and took the bag, emptying the contents in a rush. Sub sandwich, chips, salad, bottle of juice, cookie. Yum. Stiles chomped into the sandwich happily, enjoying the turkey, tomato, bacon and jalapeno flavors as they mixed in his hungry mouth. He had been oddly happy and optimistic since the incident with Derek. He’d just felt more positive and he found he liked it. Not that he was normally a Gloomy Gus. Pissy Paul? Pessimistic Preston? Downer Donny? Asshole Alice? Bitchy Billy? He snickered to himself. He was nearly peppy now. Peppy Pepper? Cheery Chad? He snorted and coughed on the mouthful of food.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Lydia was looking at him like he’d lost his mind.

It was a possibility. But it felt pretty awesome.

He shook his head and waved his hand at Lydia to get her to start talking and shoved a forkful of salad in his mouth.

“Okay, proof. The alpha built a cabin in the woods in the last few months. By hand. All by himself,” Lydia said with dramatic pauses. “He was seen buying solar panels the other day.” She stared at him as he refused to respond. “It’s his mating den, Stiles! For you!”

Stiles swallowed his bite and took a long drink of his juice. Yummy, cranberry grape. “Okay, one,” he said, throwing some chips in his mouth and chomping loudly just to annoy his friend. “I knew he was buying the solar panels and he is using them for an outbuilding he built. And two, he also built an herb garden which I did the blessing for. Three, it’s not a den. It’s for his own property.” He saw her eyes widen as he spoke and knew an explosion was on the way. Finishing victoriously, he grinned wickedly at her before tearing into his sandwich again.

“What?!” her shriek made his ears ring. “Derek Hale came here? And you didn’t tell me?” Her green eyes pierced through him, outrage practically leaking from her pores.

Stiles had dropped his sandwich at her shriek to slap his hands over his ears. Now he shook his head and glared back at her. “Chill out, Lyds! He came in here a couple days ago for some books and a garden blessing. He told me about the solar panels. No big deal,” he lied. He knew it was a big deal. It felt like one. He was still trying to take it all in. He’d jerked off so many times he’d nearly gotten friction burn on his cock. The clerk at the pharmacy looked at him when he’d bought the near industrial sized bottle of lube. He’d just grinned unrepentantly. So he liked to jerk off, deal with it. He’d also had to stop at the home improvement store to replace the bathroom mirror here in the shop and then at home. Twice. He couldn’t help the orgasms making his Spark get a little out of control. It felt so new and so amazing.

A few times he’d almost picked up the phone to call his best friend, to tell her how magical everything had been, how he’d never felt so utterly connected to another person before. How hot it had been to be held up against that strong alpha body. But… It felt almost too personal. Too private. Something in him wanted to keep the experience cuddled close to his heart. His only. But, that was stupid, he told himself. It was just something that happened. It wasn’t special. Why that thought made his heart ache, he refused to wonder.

Lydia studied him and he knew he was busted. She shook her head, her eyes narrowed. “No big deal, huh? Big hot alpha in here, right up in your space, talking to you, watching you do some magic. No biggie.” She pointed a perfectly shaped pink nail at him. “You are a fucking liar, Stiles Stilinski!”

He broke. That easily. Sue him, he’s weak. “Oh gods, Lydia, it was so fucking hot, you have no idea,” he said with a wistful whimper, his eyes trailing over to the edge of the counter where he’d been held against that wide chest.

Lydia’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Tell me everything, now. And don’t leave out a single detail,” she said, hopping up onto the counter and stealing his salad.

So he did. “He came in and I was unpacking a book shipment. I almost tipped over when one of the books was too heavy and he came up behind me and grabbed me by my hips and dragged me up next to him. He was plastered to my back. And holy fuck, Lyds, he was hard,” he said in a whisper. “The man is packing some freaking humongous equipment.” His eyes were wide at the memory.

“Do you have to say it like that?” she said, a distasteful moue to her lips.

“Fine. He is alpha-sized all over. Is that better?” At her nod, he continued. He told her about the whispers in his ear, the finger on his lip. When he hesitantly told her about the power burst, her eyes went so wide, he was sure they’d roll out and into his bag of chips.

“Your Spark recognized him and gifted him? Stiles! You know that means something, right?” she said, her expression serious.

He also saw the hope hidden in her gaze. He couldn’t share in it, it would hurt too much when they were proven wrong.

“I’m not sure. The whole thing was confusing and scary.” And invigorating and just… right. “I’ve never felt anything like it before. He thanked me formally, in the old manner, and told me how awesome it felt. It was…” he looked at her and knew she saw the vulnerability in his eyes. “It was intimate. And real. And it scares the shit out of me.”

“Stiles, he is your soulmate. There is no other explanation for your Spark recognizing him like that,” Lydia’s eyes were wide, all attitude and teasing gone, her voice gentle. She had to make him realize the truth of her words. If he resisted and let his past interfere, he would miss out on the best thing to ever happen to him.

“I don’t know. I keep thinking about it and then decide I don’t want to think about it. Sometimes I think it meant something and other times it was just something that happened.” He looked at her, letting her see how lost he felt. “What should I do? What would you do?”

Lydia thought for a moment. What would she do? She had no experience with something this serious. She’d dated casually since her semi-serious relationship with Jackson Whittemore in high school. Her career and research was too important to her to have time for a regular relationship. But if this happened… “I would confront him and demand to know if he planned to Claim and Tame me. Why not get rid of the mystery? You wouldn’t have to wonder anymore.”

Stiles gave her a look letting her know he thought she was fucking crazy. “And what am I supposed to do if he says he is planning to Stalk and Lock me? Huh? Just go along with it? That’s insane, Lydia! Not to mention the utter humiliation if you’re wrong about this. How fucking embarrassing! Hello, I sound like a pathetic loser thinking he is coming after me and wants me.” It felt like he died a little inside at the thought of Derek not wanting him. At the same time, the thought that he did want him struck him with utter fear.

“Sweetie, he wants you. Your Spark knows him. Just call and ask him. If you’re wrong, then what? It’s not like it’s happening in front of the entire town. He’s not an asshole, he won’t embarrass you. As for what you do if he says yes,” she paused and threw a quick plea to the Goddess to give her the right words. “Then hell yes, you go along with it. Give it a shot. See if he is your soulmate. Remember the whole point of Sate and Mate is for him to woo you, to show you how he would be as your mate. It’s not an immediate commitment. It’s a trial, sort of.” Her voice softened. “This could be the chance of a lifetime, Stiles. The chance of _your_ lifetime.”

He looked at her, feeling emotionally frantic. “And… and what am I supposed to do while I am off in this supposed love den? What about my store? I can’t miss out on that much business, Lydia. I’m doing well, but not well enough to miss that much business.” He wasn’t living paycheck to paycheck, he had a nice sized bank account, but he knew, like everyone knew that a Bed and Wed could last up to a month. That much lost profit and connection with his customers had the potential to cripple him.

“I will run the store. I’ll grab Allison, Malia and maybe Kira. They can all help me. We know the store as well as you do. You can check in when you can,” she said easily, casually eating his salad as she instructed him on how to live his life. She didn’t let him see her own uncertainty that was solely based in her worry that he would give into his fears and miss this opportunity.

He stared at her. “Seriously? Just go along with it. Just like that. You guys run the store. Easy peasy. And you know, this all doesn’t even take into consideration the whole bedding part of a Steal and Feel. You know, that whole thing of my Spark freaking out when I get excited? What if I hurt him, Lyds? What if I burned down the freaking mating den, if that’s even what it is?"

“First, yes, it’s that easy to let us help. Second, I’ve wondered many times if your Spark would settle down in the presence of someone you love, like a soulmate. Your Spark recognized him, Stiles. It’s never done that before. That burst of power could easily have gotten out of control, instead it did something beautiful.  You deserve this, Stiles. I know you don’t believe me, I know you think you deserve to live alone and lonely for the rest of your life. But you couldn’t be more wrong. You have done everything right to make yourself into the best version of yourself. You deserve to share that wonderful person with someone,” she said, her eyes shining. She sniffed and gave him an imperious expression that he knew was covering her own emotion.

Looking around, her eyes lit on his phone and she snagged it, giggling in evil delight when she got to it before he did. Scrolling through his contacts, she saw Derek’s name and raised an eyebrow at the amount of information the alpha had provided. There was no doubt remaining. Stiles was his mate. She hit “Dial” on Derek’s personal cell phone number and handed it to her terrified friend.

Freaking out, he mentally locked the door and flipped the Open sign over. This couldn’t be interrupted, not with as potentially humiliating as it could be. He gave her one last pathetic look and whimpered but took the phone and put it to his ear, closing his eyes in misery. What if…

“Stiles,” that warm voice in his ear was familiar and so welcome. Something in him loosened and relaxed.

“Hi, Alpha Hale, yeah, uh, it’s Stiles from Paper Cuts and Cauldron Burns,” he spit out, cursing his awkwardness. He began pacing restlessly, trying to find the right words to say.

“I know it’s you. I have caller ID. And I already greeted you,” he said with a low chuckle. “Didn’t I ask you to call me Derek?” His tone could only be described as flirty.

“Yeah, uh, Derek. Sorry. Um, so I called, because,” and just like that he lost the tiny bit of guts he had. “I was thinking about that City Council thing you brought up.” He saw Lydia’s eyes widen then narrow angrily. She sliced her hand across her throat, her threat very clear. His shoulders slumped.

“That’s great, Stiles. Did you want to get together and discuss a possible presentation?” Derek asked, delighted his mate called him. He’d missed his voice in the couple days since he’d seen him. There was something off with him, though, he could hear it in his nervous tone. Maybe he was upset, or had something on his mind. Derek would figure it out. He was still sailing high on the energy he’d gotten from his mate. He would fix the problem, then just day after tomorrow, he would steal him away and make Stiles his.

Stiles’ pacing ended with him leaning against Lydia who tilted her head in close and listened. She nodded emphatically with Derek’s question. Stiles nodded in return. “Uh, yeah, that sounds like something we could do. Um…” he looked at Lydia desperately. _I can’t_ , he mouthed to her, but the clear murder in her eyes had him continuing. “When would you want to get together?”

“How about day after tomorrow?” Derek suggested, grinning wickedly. Might as well get it out there, he figured. Having a cooperative kidnappee would make everything so much easier. Though part of him had been looking forward to throwing his mate over his shoulder and spiriting him away. “I’ll stop by the shop around closing time and we can get away after that.”

Lydia squeaked and pointed at the phone, bouncing up and down. “There’s your answer!” she whispered.

“Is someone else there, Stiles?” Derek asked, hearing a faint whisper. He clamped down hard on the instant jealousy that wanted to spring up and roar. His mate was his and nobody else’s.

“My, uh, friend, Lydia, is here. So, day after tomorrow. Um,” he saw Lydia nodding at him and sweeping her hand around and around telling him to ‘get on with it’. “Sounds good,” he said, speaking with more confident than he felt. Lydia smiled proudly and patted his trembling hand.

“Excellent,” Derek said with a deep sigh of relief. He didn’t know if his mate had gotten the clue that this was more than a simple meeting, but it was close enough for now. “I will see you at closing time day after tomorrow then. I look forward to spending more time with you, Stiles.”

Stiles blinked at the purr in his voice that didn’t mask the blatant sincerity in his words. The alpha actually did want to spend time with him? Say something! “Um, me too,” he replied weakly, pulling at the hem of his shirt in agitation.

“Until then,” Derek said.

“Until then,” Stiles whispered as they hung up. “Oh my god. I think you might be right. And I just agreed to it.”

Lydia smiled proudly. “Yes, you did.” Then her eyes filled with tears and she grabbed his hand. “Stiles, my dear friend, you deserve this,” she said fiercely. “You deserve every bit of happiness and love that wolf is going to give you. I want you to take it and embrace it. Soak up that emotion and let it fill you up and be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you, and this is your chance.”

Stiles felt his eyes well up at her words. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to. But he didn’t deserve it. No matter what she said. He had taken a life and that alone deserved punishment, not the chance at living a joy-filled life with a soulmate. “Lydia, it still hurts so badly,” his voice cracked as he broke down and wept, falling to his knees, resting his head on her lap. “The… the alpha doesn’t deserve a mate who is a k…killer.”

Lydia let her own tears fall as she bent over her friends head, putting her arms around him. “Stiles Stilinski, you are not a killer. You are a defender. I know it still hurts, sweetie. I know. I see the shadow of it in your eyes every single day. But think of how far you’ve come from that. You apprenticed under Elder Deaton to gain control over your powers. You help people for free when they have magical needs, you make sure your magic here does no harm. You are a good person. Back then, you defended yourself and your friend, you did not kill for the sake of killing. You _have_ to let it go, Stiles. It is destroying you inside. Let this be the turning point in your life. Let his love fill you up and cover over the raw parts in your heart.”

The pain in his chest became too much. He gasped, a sob wracking him so hard his body jumped. Behind them, the lights flickered throughout the store. “I saw the light go out in his eyes, Lydia. I saw the life leave his body. I did that. I ripped the life right out of him.”

Squeezing her eyes, grief gripped her for her friend. Almost seven years had passed and he still felt the guilt as sharply as he did when it first happened. “Stiles, look at me,” she said and waited for his teary eyes to look at her. She cupped his beloved face in her hands. “Trust me for a minute okay? Go back to that day. The rogue had Scott in his arms. He’d already bit him and swiped you across the chest,” she said, touching the spot on his chest where the scars that still looked raw resided. He hadn’t allowed it to heal completely, he’d told her once. The pain was necessary to remind him of what he’d done. He didn’t deserve to be pain free. There was a desperate need to be aware of his crime every minute of every day. “He was going to do something next, wasn’t he? What was he about to do, Stiles?”

Stiles wanted to close his eyes against the memory of that day, but his mind pulled up the memory all too easily. Scott, his side torn open from the large bite in it, was drooping from the arms of the rogue alpha. Stiles was bleeding heavily from the chest and feeling weaker by the minute. “He was going for Scott’s throat,” he whispered, lost in the horror. The monster had gloated, grinning in victory, knowing he’d won. He was going for Scott’s throat. Stiles was about to watch the man he’d called best friend since he was a toddler die in front of him. The wolf’s fangs had actually made contact when Stiles’ power had exploded from him and shot out at the rogue. His throat had been ripped open in a burst of power-filled rage, fear and desperation. Scott had dropped from his arms as the rogue fell to the ground, gasping and gurgling from the blood now drowning him. Loud whimpers filled the air as the wolf realized the Spark’s magic was preventing him from healing. A short minute later, he gave a last wet gasp, blood spewing from his mouth in a cough. Then his eyes went dull, his chest slumping as the last of his life’s breath left him. Stiles watched in horror and yes, relief, as the rogue died right there in front of him.

Then Scott had groaned and Stiles jumped into action, not even paying attention to his own wounds. Scott was bleeding profusely from his side and the shifter healing hadn’t yet kicked in. Stiles nearly drained his Spark dry by healing his friend, but he did it. By the time he was done, Scott needed to carry _him_ to the jeep and drive him to the hospital.

He’d lost too much power to heal himself. If he’d had any power, he could’ve been able to make all the claw marks disappear, leaving him scar free. But he purposely cut off all his power, preventing any magical healing.  He wanted to heal the normal way, human slow. So he did. It included painful drains attached to one of the wounds. It included a nasty infection from whatever the rogue had picked up under his claws. It included several trips back to the doctor to stitch him back together when he purposely tore his stitches open just to make the healing take longer. It wasn’t pretty. It took nearly three months for the wounds to completely close thanks to his attempts to prolong the process. During darker moments in the years since then, he’d been tempted to recreate them. It came close numerous times, but he knew it would have offended the goddess. That was the only thing that stopped him.

“Okay, Stiles, listen to me now, okay. I can see you reliving it and I want you to stop it. Stiles!” Lydia slapped him sharply across the face.

Stiles sat up abruptly, the memories fading as his hand went to cradle his stinging cheek. “You slapped me!”

Lydia smiled grimly. “Yeah, but you’re back with me, aren’t you?”

Glaring at her, he rubbed the burning flesh. “I guess. That was still rude.”

“Okay, listen to me, now that I have your attention. Really listen and answer honestly. What would have happened if you hadn’t struck out at the rogue? Picture that, but stay with me. Try to picture what would have happened. You are laying there, your chest open and bleeding. The rogue has Scott, who can’t get away, and his fangs are about to tear into his throat. What happens? Stiles! What happens?” she yelled in his face.

“Scott dies!” Stiles cried, tears pouring down his face again. A picture of Scott’s broken body pierced his mind’s eye, his neck torn open, unable to heal himself. “He dies,” he repeated, sinking into the horror. Scott, his sweet brown eyes losing their sparkle, going dull then dead as his life leaves him… “No! Scott!” he cried, stumbling to his feet, looking around in sudden panic.

Lydia jumped up and took her friend in her arms. “Stiles, it’s okay. Scott is just fine. You saved him, remember? You saved his life. You did what you had to do to make sure Scott lived. And look, he is living his dream of being a veterinarian now, he has his own practice. He is engaged to be married. Think of all the little animal lives he’s saved. How happy he is with Allison. All of that is because you made a sacrifice and did what had to be done. You gave Scott a life. Compare that with what the rogue would have done if he had gotten away and killed you and Scott and however many more people. All the families that would have lost their loved ones and would be scarred forever. You did the right thing. And you aren’t going to be able to fully live until you accept that. Are you hearing me?”

Stiles was still trembling, the vision of Scott’s limp body lingering in his mind’s eye, even as his mind raced with Lydia’s words. If he did picture what the rogue would have done compared to what Scott had done with his life, it was a much different picture. How many people would have died, how many parents mourning their children and family members? The many pets Scott saved with his caring touch. Allison’s smile when he proposed. Scott’s joy when he fought so damn hard and finally graduated college with a degree in veterinary medicine. Maybe Lydia was right. “Maybe…”

Closing her eyes in relief, Lydia smiled. That single word – maybe – told her she might just have finally broken through the wall in his mind. Thank you, she thought to the Goddess. She prayed quickly for him to keep having an open mind, that it wouldn’t close again and trap him in hell.

The last hour had been emotionally exhausting for them both, especially her beloved friend. She squeezed him to her and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. Shaking her head, she grinned. He never took care of himself beyond the basics. She needed to get him to a stylist before Derek Bedded and Wedded him. “Come on, sweetie, let’s close the shop and get out of here for the rest of the day.”

Stiles sighed deeply. He was wrecked and utterly wiped out. “That sounds really good, actually.”

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

“Alpha, Stiles closed the shop and left with Ms. Martin,” Boyd reported to Derek.

“Okay, that’s unusual, but not a reason to call. What’s up?” Derek was on alert. While most of his energy was being put into making sure the matenapping went as planned, his highest priority was always Stiles’ wellbeing. What could have happened in the short hour since they’d spoken?

“He looked really bad, Alpha. Like he’d been crying, but like, really crying. Ms. Martin was holding his hand and rubbing his back. I just thought you might want to call and make sure nothing happened that you might need to know about,” Boyd said honestly. The poor kid looked like he’d been through the ringer. His usual bouncy energy was missing. He’d always liked the kid, especially when he’d helped Erica in high school when she’d had her seizures. It was a debt he could never repay. Helping his alpha not only get his mate, but helping Stiles in the process was a way to begin paying it back.

“Thank you, Boyd. You did good, I’ll call him right now,” Derek said, proud of his beta for looking after his mate so well when he couldn’t.

“Okay, they are getting into Ms. Martin’s car now. Do you want me to keep following?”

“For now, yes. I’ll let you know if anything changes,” Derek said and hung up. He immediately dialed Stiles phone and waited impatiently as it rang.

“Hello?” Stiles voice sounded raw and Derek’s heart wrenched with the need to comfort his mate.

“Stiles, this is Derek, are you okay? You sound off,” he didn’t even try to make up a reason for the call.

“Oh,” Stiles sounded surprised. “I’m okay. I, uh…”

He kept his voice calm and soothing. “If you need to talk about anything, anything at all, I’m here for you. I want you to know that.”

“I appreciate that,” Stiles said softly. “I, um, was just dealing with some things that happened a long time ago, but I’m doing much better. Thank you for asking. Was there anything you needed help with?”

Derek wanted to demand to know what happened, but had a feeling if it was from his mate’s past, it had to do with the attack. He did sound optimistic, even as ragged as his voice was. He’d leave it be for now. “No, I was just thinking about you and wanted to call and say hi. Let you know that I’m looking forward to seeing you in a couple days.”

“Me too. Thanks for calling, Derek,” his mate’s voice was shy. Derek didn’t mind the shyness, but he missed the energy Stiles normally had.

“You are very welcome. Call me anytime you want, day or night. For any reason. I mean that, Stiles,” he said firmly but gently.

He heard a small gasp. “Oh, o…okay, I’ll remember that. Bye Derek,” Stiles said softly.

“Bye Stiles.”

Derek looked forward to the day when he would be able to slay all of Stiles’ demons, to make him feel safe, happy, and loved… his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments. I am overwhelmed with how sweet you all are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Another is coming very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about matenapping and ponders Lydia's thoughts about Derek's intentions. Derek keeps him thinking...

Stiles stumbled into his house late that night, utterly exhausted, mentally and physically. Lydia had seen to it that the rest of the afternoon and evening was filled with laughter and activity. She dragged him around the town, getting him a haircut for the first time in probably half a year. Then it was his clothes that felt her wrath. She was determined that if he was matenapped, he should have a full wardrobe to take with him. Apparently, even if the alpha saw him as a mate, the whole thing might go to hell if Stiles showed up with his old, threadbare Iron Man pajama pants. When he’d brought up the fact that if he was indeed mate _napped_ , the napped being key there, he wouldn’t exactly have a bag packed and with him. Her glare and subsequent hiss of displeasure made his ears ring so he’d just let her play dress up as he’d been doing since they’d started hanging out in college. After hair and wardrobe came food, thank god and they’d spent the rest of their time together walking around down town.

He was tired to the bone but was feeling much lighter than he had in a while. He was ready for whatever life was ready to throw at him.

After hanging up his new purchases and folding others – he heard Lydia’s voice in his ear about proper folding techniques, he went to his extensive bookcase (it covered a wall and a half, he had a goal of covering his entire house with bookshelves) to find a book to read before bed. His eyes skipped past a certain older book several times before he grudgingly picked it up.

_Matenapping: A Distinguished History of Mates_ by Marin Morell had been on his to-read list for a few years but he he’d never found the time or desire. Now, of course, he couldn’t ignore it, though he tried. Flipping through it, he smiled when he reached a chapter titled _For the Matenapped Human_.

_To be matenapped is a heady experience. It can be at once frightening as much as exhilarating. The pursued mate is the sole thought in the wolf’s mind. The one thing that he or she wants the most in the world. From the first view and scenting of the mate, the wolf is attuned to the mate, wanting them, and pursuing them._

_Because the highly evolved olfactory sensory neurons in shapeshifters are so highly evolved, they can literally scent beyond the boundaries of this realm. They know from that first delicate sniff that they have found the other half of their soul, the perfect match for them, their soul mate._

Stiles looked up from the page, his stomach pitching. He first met Derek at Elder Deaton’s offices, what was it, like six years ago or so. He hadn’t really taken in the alpha’s presence, he was still buried under the trauma of the attack. If the alpha really did think he was Stiles’ mate as Lydia was so sure of, why hadn’t he done anything in all these years? If this book and Lydia were right and Stiles was all Derek could think about, it didn’t make much sense. He’d barely spoken to the alpha until recently. So, it couldn’t be true, then right? The whole idea of his Spark recognizing Derek as his mate had to be wrong too. It must have just been a Spark/Alpha thing and nothing more. He rubbed his stomach, unable to reconcile what he was feeling. Disappointment? Sadness? That didn’t make sense. Unable to help himself, he returned to the page.

_While another shifter would also be able to realize they were mates, a human’s senses are too dulled by deadened instincts long since lost from the days of cavemen. The human mate will not realize they have seen their mate, but their soul will be awakened by the meeting. There will be a silent knowing inside them. They might see this as attraction or fascination, but in truth, it is those long dead senses trying to send them a message. They have found their soul mate._

_Once matenapped and settled in the Mating Den, the shifter has the difficult task of convincing their mate of the validity of their shared feelings. While some have argued that being matenapped is a ploy to rape and harm a delicate human, this could not be further from the truth. In fact, the shifter is at the whim of their mate, will be driven to meet each need and desire their mate has. Sexual interactions aren’t necessary at all while at the den and some couples will choose to wait to partake until after an official mating ceremony._

_This is not to say that a matenapped mate will not have sex with their shifter. Once alone inside the Mating Den, which has been prepared by the shifter for the sole pleasure of their mate, the shared chemistry is typically very strong and felt even with the dulled human senses. It can even help an unsure mate to let their body lead them. A shifter will never harm their mate, in fact, they would consider any  physical affection a gift, a treasure, their mate’s body something to be worshipped and never taken for granted._

_If the mate is open, they will be loved for the rest of their lives and into the beyond. They will be protected from everything that could harm them, offered everything they could ever want, and be the object of worship and love for one of the most powerful creatures in the world._

_“I’d noticed him first thing when we met at my office party. He was a visiting executive from the main office. He came up to me and introduced himself and wow, he was gorgeous! I couldn’t help staring at him for most of the night. I felt encouraged when, each time I looked over, his eyes were already on me. After that, I started getting these random packages. A book I’d been wanting to read. A pretty scarf that matched my eyes. A gift certificate to put new tires on my car. I was a little freaked out, wondering what was going on. How did someone know that my tires were nearly bald? Then one day, he showed up in the middle of my office and announced he was Matenapping me. Sure, I’d heard of being Bedded and Wedded, but I didn’t think it would happen to me! I swear he paused for a moment like he was asking for my permission. I couldn’t help myself, I just stood up. Then he threw me over his shoulder, gently, and off we went. I was freaked out, but he eased all of my worries. I told myself I was crazy, but I trusted him. I didn’t even know him, not really, but I trusted him. He took me to his Mating Den and we spent the entire first day just talking. He confessed the gifts were from him and he’d just looked into my life and seen what he thought I might like or need. The Den was amazing. All my favorite foods and movies. I asked him if he’d been stalking me, how did he know these things about me. He said he’d asked around a bit but a lot of it was instinct for him. He’d even had his betas following me like the secret service to protect me. I was still unsure, though. But the more he talked and asked questions about me, I don’t know, I just knew he was sincere. He looked at me like I was precious, like everything I did or said was of utmost importance. The third day, I couldn’t help myself, the chemistry between us was so strong, I kissed him. He thanked me! Literally thanked me ‘for the gift of my lips’ as he put it. How could I not fall in love with him? He remembers every single thing I say, he remembered the one time – one time! – I mentioned liking fresh snap peas. He grew a garden just to plant snap peas and a few months later, I had a bowl full of fresh peas to enjoy. I thanked him as I dug in and he just smiled, looking like he’d just solved the world’s problems. He supports everything I want to do, even if it puts him out. He’s my everything, my soul mate. I trust his instincts and mine, which I swear have come to life since we got together. We are now happily mated and married, he had no problem having a human wedding as well as the shifter ceremony, and are expecting our second cub in a few months. I couldn’t be happier. Trust your shifter!” – Lily Evans_

_“I was matenapped by this gorgeous wolf who’d been roommates with my brother in college. I asked him if he was out of his ever-loving mind! He just told me I was his mate and he wanted to spoil me and court me. I was so pissed off I ignored him for the first week. He looked all sad and down, but didn’t harass me, just asked me to stay at the Den at least, to enjoy it. I thought he’d gone home and looked outside and saw him sleeping on the porch in his wolf skin. After the first week, I let him in and we talked a bit and he explained what things felt like from his end. I told him I’d get to know him, but I didn’t promise him anything, it was all creepy to me. The second week we had lunch and dinner together and went for walks and stuff. He was so funny, he was constantly cracking jokes, he said he loved the sound of my laugh. I literally snort and kind of sound like a hoarse donkey when I laugh. That is what did it for me. He wasn’t putting me on, he wasn’t going through the hell I was putting him through just to get some or because he was a creepy asshole, he really cared. He really wanted me. By the fourth week, I was ready to become his mate. We waited to have sex until after the mating ceremony because he wanted me to know he was sincere. I was ready to pull my hair out by then, I had been wanting him from the time I’d first seen him, matenapped or not. But he was steadfast and really, it made it all so much more special. I was glad. Though his family was pushing him to adopt kids/cubs pretty much right away, he has put them off. He knew I wanted to go to back to school to pursue a career in the culinary arts instead of being in an office cubicle for the rest of my life. One year ago, I opened our pastry shop, The Laughing Baker. He loves my cupcakes. I love him. With everything I have.” – Jason M._

Stiles set the book down and laid down on the couch, a silly smile on his face. Reading the personal stories put things into perspective for him. He was happy for those couples and hoped they were still together and surrounded by a couple generations of happy kids and grandkids. It just made it more clear for him. Derek was not intending to Snatch and Match him. If he was, it would have happened years ago. If Derek did have a mate, it wasn’t him. And though the thought of it had been so tempting and so inviting in the small moments he’d allowed himself to think about it over the last week, it was time to put the entire topic to bed. And himself. Stretching he put the book away and went to bed. His dreams were filled with sparkling green eyes, warm hands, a deep voice tickling his ear as it whispered words of love in his ear.

He woke saddened but determined to put it behind him. All of that changed again when he got to work and found a small box waiting in his mailbox at the store. Taking it inside, he opened it up curiously and found a clear glass cube. Inside was a preserved flower, a variety of violet if he wasn’t mistaken. It had five delicate white petals each with a thick line of a familiar shade of purple down the center. It was familiar because he saw it every time he did magic and happened to see a reflection of his eyes. Picking up the box, he found a notecard inside.

 

_This is a Japanese Chimera Violet. It reminds me of your eyes when you’re in the midst of making magic. I can’t get the thought of them out of my mind._

_See you soon, Stiles._

_-Derek_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for the wonderful comments. They mean more to me than you'll ever know. They literally keep me writing, I get so encouraged. A warm, Stiles hug to you all!!
> 
> Oh and another chapter coming right up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day and Derek is determined that nothing will go wrong. 
> 
> Until it does.

 

“One more time. We will go as one to the store when it closes for the evening. I will take Stiles from there to the den. You will provide a protective wall around us so nobody gets any ideas about interrupting me. Boyd, what is your job?” Derek barked out. He knew his betas were sick of going over the plan, but he could not, _would not_ , allow something to ruin the most important moment of his life.

Boyd looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. “I will take Mr. Stilinski’s Jeep to the den’s garage and leave from there. I will also be overseeing the betas while you’re gone and ensuring the security and privacy of the den.”

Derek nodded. “Erika? Do you think you can accomplish your end of this?”

Erika nodded emphatically. She knew her alpha was offering her the opportunity to make up for the mistakes she’d made a few days ago. “I will notify Mr. Stilinski’s father and friend, Lydia Martin, about his status and location.” She worried about Martin’s reaction to her best friend being Snag and Bagged, and hoped she didn’t release her banshee powers on her. It would get ugly and Erika had been ordered to not to take action against her. She would have to run, she couldn’t fight back. Erika thought Lydia would be excited for her friend if her prior activities were anything to go by. She’d gleefully searched through the town for hints that the alpha was indeed matenapping him. Hopefully, she would receive the message and leave the alpha and his mate to their activities in peace. Hopefully.

Derek went around to the other betas in the room, assigning duties and going over any last minute questions. Literally the last minute. It was one hour until he left to take his mate. His life was about to begin and he couldn’t be more excited. Everything was ready. The den was completely finished and stocked with everything they could need for the next month. Stiles’ garden blessing had, of course, taken the garden from a scattering of seeds to blossoming plants that were ready for a master’s touch. He hoped that won him points.

There was still no hint of how Stiles would react to this. Would he run? Accept it? Curse him out? Be happy? Give him a chance? Goddess, he hoped that he at least got a chance to talk to him, to ensure that he was Stiles’ mate and not doing this for any reason other than that he loved him and wanted to spend absolutely every single second of the rest of his life worshipping him.

Once he dismissed his pack, he went and took a long shower, scrubbing his body clean. He wanted his scent to be the only one to touch his mate until they were mated. Getting out of the shower, he knelt in a patch of sun near an open window, the wind blowing softly against his naked body. He wasn’t much for praying and believing, but he knew the Goddess watched over him. He asked for a chance, just a chance to show his mate the kind of life he could offer him. His eyes flew open when the scent of lemongrass washed over him. Looking around, he saw nobody was around. Maybe it was a sign? He could only hope so.

He chose his clothing carefully, jeans that complimented his body, a shirt that would feel soft against his mate’s skin. He left off his favorite leather jacket, though he would take it with him. He was fully prepared to fling his mate over his shoulder and he didn’t want any rough parts from the jacket to touch his mate. His father had told him that he should take his mate, talk to them and if they didn’t agree to give the relationship the chance, he was to take them back home. That was the last resort. He was going to do everything in his power to convince his mate to stay.

It was time.

 

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

All day, Stiles had a feeling something was going to Happen, something so big it was deserving of a capital letter. When he woke up, he rolled his runes for a forecast of the day and they spelled out Change. Large and life moving kind of change. It had put a rock in his stomach. He knew Derek was meeting him after he closed the shop for the day and they were going to talk about the protection spell. But something was eating at him, something was off. His Spark was telling him something was going to Happen. Something big, too. His life was going to change today.

He’d only felt this one other time and that was the day the rogue alpha attacked them. That day his life had changed as well. And not for the better. Should he cancel the meeting with Derek? Close the shop early and go home? Hide away until this feeling went away?

_Always trust your Spark._ That was what Elder Deaton told him. It was the way he lived his life. Why change now? Why put himself at risk? Not just to see the handsome and damn sexy alpha werewolf. His stomach quickly sank.

What if this portent was leading to harm coming to Derek? Just like it had led to Scott being attacked. Oh Goddess, no.

With that, Stiles jumped into action. His Spark took control of the store, flipping the signs, locking doors and closing windows, closing all blinds and drapes. Stiles quickly emptied his cash register, thankful that it had been a slow day and there were no customers in the store. When he’d first taken over the store, he’d had a hidden emergency exit put in, leaving out of his office. There were too many unknown elements in the world to guarantee that in an emergency he could make it to the wide, main double doors of the store. The emergency door was ‘invisible’, meaning it blended in with the scenery of a bookcase along the back wall. One pull of the book _Circumcision: A History_ , and the door would unlatch and open. It let him out right next to his parking spot behind the shop. He grabbed his bag that he hadn’t unpacked for the day yet, another sign he realized, and made his hasty escape, using his Spark to lock the doors and set the alarm for the shop.

He hopped in the jeep and began driving. Pulling out his phone, he used the hands free to send a text message to Derek.

“Alpha Hale, this is Stiles Stilinski. I’m sorry, but something came up and I had to shut down the store for the day. I will return on Monday. I will get in touch with you then and we can reschedule our meeting. I’m sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you.”

He sent it and though the rock in his stomach was still there, he felt lighter, hoping he’d stopped the alpha from coming to any harm.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

No, no, no, Boyd chanted to himself. He was making another circle of the shop, making sure everything was in place for the matenapping. This was the last thing he’d expected. He was standing near the opening of the alley behind the magic shop and the back wall opened in front of his stunned eyes and the figure of the owner darted out, the door shutting quietly behind him. Watching in disbelief, he saw Stiles get into his jeep, looking almost panicked and drive away. The jeep turned out of his sight before he shook himself out of his shock. Oh fuck. He had to be the one to tell Derek what was happening. Why him?

He used the walkie talkie function on his phone and signaled Derek.

“Go ahead, Boyd,” came his alpha’s firm voice.

“Alpha, um, Stilinski is gone, over,” was all he could get out.

“What?!”

The air was silent for a moment. Boyd sputtered, realizing his alpha wanted an explanation. “I was doing a perimeter check and saw some door open up in the back that we weren’t even aware was there. Stilinski came out, hopped in his jeep and drove off. He looked kind of freaked out. Did he find out somehow? Over.”

“Fuck! God damn fucking…”

The walkie cut off as his alpha went on a rage. A moment later, the familiar black Camaro flew around the corner and squealed to a halt next to him. Another few inches and he would have been knocked to his ass.

“Where is this door?” Derek demanded, jumping out of his car. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Everything had been in place. He had been ready. It was only half an hour to go. He’d been driving around the neighborhood because he had too much nervous energy and needed to work it out.

Boyd walked next to him and point out the area where Stiles had escaped. Derek ran his fingers around the cement wall and found a minute crack where a door outline could be seen. Amazing. It was perfectly camouflaged. There was no way anyone would be able to see it just walking by.

Smelling the air, he could scent his mate and just like Boyd had said, his mate was freaking out about something. It was worry, though. Like danger kind of worry. Something happened.

His phone suddenly buzzed with Stiles’ ringtone and he quickly got it out and read the short text message.

_Alpha Hale, this is Stiles Stilinski. I’m sorry, but something came up and I had to shut down the store for the day. I will return on Monday. I will get in touch with you then and we can reschedule our meeting. I’m sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you._

What could have come up, he wondered. Something had his mate on the run. Damn it. What to do? Chase his mate? Call Lydia Martin and see if she’d heard anything? Regardless of the matenapping, he needed to know if his mate was okay. If he needed help, Derek needed to know about it.

Call Stiles, that was the answer. Heading toward his car, he told Boyd to follow him. He pulled out and started driving toward his mate’s house. He hit Stiles’ number and listened to it ring several times.

“Yes?”

“Stiles, it’s Derek, I got your text. Is everything okay?” Derek figured he may as well get to the bottom of the situation instead of beating around the bush.

“Um…”

There was a long pause. “Stiles, you can tell me anything. If something happened, maybe I can help.” He sounded as sincere as he could.

He heard a dry chuckle. “You’ll probably think I’m crazy.”

“Never,” Derek said firmly and quickly.

“I, um, well, you have your shifter instincts and you trust them absolutely, right?” his mate asked.

Derek scrunched his face in confusion, but nodded, though his mate couldn’t see him. “Yes, I do.”

“Well, with my Spark, I have instincts like that too, that are connected to Spirit and today, my Spark told me something big was going to happen, some big change and honestly… well…”

Derek grinned. His mate’s Spark knew he was coming! “Go on,” he encouraged.

Stiles cleared his throat but couldn’t help the vulnerability that came through in his voice. “I haven’t felt something this large and life changing since an incident when I was young.”

Suddenly, Derek understood everything. Of course, if the Spark knew its mate was on the way, it would be entirely life changing. Just like killing the rogue alpha had changed his life, Derek would change it again. His mate feared it because the last time he’d felt it, he’d almost lost his life and the life of someone he loved. Pulling the car over, he put his hand over his beating heart. Stiles had protected them both by leaving the shop, had canceled their meeting (date, in Derek’s mind) in order to prevent any harm coming to either of them. His arms ached to hold his mate and kiss him, thank him and praise him. He was so precious to him.

“I can understand why you’d trust that instinct, then,” Derek told him softly. “Would you mind if I stopped by and checked on you?”

The line was silent except for the small puffs of breath he could hear. “I guess that would be okay. Has your day been normal?”

Derek’s heart clenched at the care his mate was showing him. “Yes, Stiles, I am perfectly fine. As is the rest of my pack.”

He heard a deep exhalation of air. “Good. Good, that’s good. Then yes, you can stop by. Do you know where I live?”

“I do. I made it my business to know where important people of the town live when I moved here,” Derek told him.

A disbelieving chuckle tickled his ear. “And I’m one of the important people?”

The most important, he thought. “Absolutely. You and your father,” he said to throw him off.

“Ah,” Stiles said. “Okay, well, I’ll be here when you get here.”

“I’ll see you soon then,” he said and they hung up. He quickly related the situation change to Boyd and had the pack guards converge around Stiles’ neighborhood. Unable to help himself, he put on a bit of extra speed and within a couple minutes was approaching Stiles’ small craftsman style bungalow. It was light sage green with dark green and cream accents and a plant covered stone porch. It was so small, it was adorable and perfect for his mate. He wondered what Stiles would want to do after they were mated. He would move if his mate really wanted him to. It wasn’t traditional, he lived on the preserve in the packlands. But his mate’s happiness was more important. He jerked out of his reverie when he saw the light blue hybrid car next to Stiles’ jeep. Damn it.

 

 

Lydia Martin was there. Now he’d have to steal his mate under the curious eyes of the banshee. He and his pack had the utmost respect for the banshee. He’d had the opportunity to see a display of her temper one time when her friend had been drugged at a college party a few years ago. The man had been spotted leading a girl outside and been stopped before he’d been able to do anything to the girl and he made the mistake of trying to run. Several party goers had held him down while waiting for the authorities. Some pack members had been at the party and called Derek. He hurried over there and arrived in time to see the assailant running and Lydia stepping out into the street, the wind whipping her red hair around her like an avenging angel. She’d given a short, enraged shriek and the man had collapsed on the sidewalk, his hands slapping over his ears as he screamed in pain. Her control was so powerful that nothing else had been effected other than a gentle rumbling in the air. The man, on the other hand, had gained a burst eardrum for his efforts along with a week-long nosebleed. There were no charges brought up against Lydia due to the Supernatural Magical Protective Act. The SMPA was put into place to protect those who protected others. As long as it was deemed that the protector hadn’t used cruel or overboard methods, there were no ramifications.

As Derek parked the car, his stomach sank even more as the door of the house opened and the banshee herself walked out. Instead of heading to her car like she was leaving, she came straight to him.

He opened his door and got out just as she reached his side and began speaking. “What are your intentions with Stiles?”

He didn’t bat an eye at her forthrightness. “Only the best.”

She narrowed her deep green eyes and seemed to pierce him with her gaze. “Are you matenapping him?”

“Yes.”

Her face broke into a pretty, welcoming smile. “Excellent. I’ll help you.”

The tension left his body. Thank god he’d given the right answer.

“Let’s go, Alpha,” she said and they both turned toward the house.

 

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

 

“Stiles, where are you?” Lydia’s voice came from the front door.

“In the kitchen,” he called back, rolling out the top of the pie he’d been making. ‘Stress baking’ is what Lydia called it. He didn’t typically eat desserts except for when he was stressed out. Then he turned into Betty freakin’ Crocker. He couldn’t help it. He kept his pantry stocked with baking supplies and had fresh fruits in his garden. There was always something he could bake. Right now it was a strawberry/rhubarb pie. Yummy.

He wasn’t a garbage gut like he was in high school. During his emissary training, he’d learned how much he was blocking his Spirit connection by not treating his body right. Moments like this may come from stress, but it was an indulgence as well, to have a sweet treat to enjoy.

“Look who I found,” Lydia said, but Stiles already knew, as soon as she entered the room. His Spark felt a connection to the Alpha.

After the experience in the magic shop, he’d wondered if he would be able to sense the Alpha. He was right. His Spark was tingling all up and down his spine with awareness.

“Hello, Alpha,” he said, without turning around.

“Hello, Stiles,” that deep, warm voice felt like a caress.

“Welcome to my home,” he said, completing the top of the pie and dusting his hands off as he turned around. He gave the alpha werewolf a smile as he tried not to drool over the delicious creature standing in front of him. He was wearing a soft gray Henley which made his leaf green eyes pop out of his face. Those eyes which seemed to be searing right into his own. His warm, forest scent invaded Stiles’ senses which was amazing since he’d been inundated with the strong scent of the fruit he’d been using for the pie. But once the alpha entered the room, he became the center of Stiles’ entire being, his whole world. His presence was larger than life and Stiles just wanted to be a part of him.

That smell… the memory of those hands on his hips. Oh god, he was _hard._ Judging by the flaring nostrils of the alpha, Derek was well aware of his state. Heat flared from those gorgeous green eyes and Stiles gasped with need.

 "So," Lydia said with a smirk. "Derek, what can we do for you?"

 

To be continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time! Next chapter we get to see a Bait and Mate in action! Thank you for being patient folks! I am sooo hoping that I don't let you all down. Have a great weekend all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tells Stiles what's going on...
> 
> It's time!

 

Stiles wanted to curse his body for reacting so quickly and violently. The sensitive nose of the alpha werewolf was more than capable of smelling his instant arousal. Damn it! The smirk now growing on his (delicious) mouth let him know the scent had already reached him. Come on, Stilinski, get on topic.

“How was the drive, Alpha?” Oh god, that was lame.

The wolf gave him a… well, wolfish grin. “It was very good, thank you, Stiles. How are you doing? You’re baking?”

“I am. I don’t do it often, but I enjoy baking when I’m stressed or worried,” Stiles said shyly. The alpha’s gaze was so overwhelming, his green eyes seemed to be seeing deep inside him.

“Are you still feeling unsure of things like you told me on the phone?” Derek seemed to be slowly walking toward him and he instinctively took a step back only to run into the counter.

“Um, yeah, I still don’t know what is going on, but change is coming,” he said, his voice shaking with nerves.

“I think I can help explain why you’re having those feelings,” the wolf said as he came to stand directly in front of Stiles. He saw Lydia standing quietly off to the side, a victorious smile on her face. He knew that look. That was her “I was right” face. Oh fuck. Everything was suddenly clear.

Derek grinned. “I see you’ve made the connection. Well, without further ado, then, I, Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack, claim you, Stiles Stilinski, Spark of Beacon Hills, as my mate. It is my intention to take you to my den and make you mine through any means necessary. Stiles, you are being matenapped,” Derek’s voice was matter-of-fact, as was his action as he promptly bent over and slung a screeching Stiles over his shoulder. “Grab your pie,” he mentioned casually.

Out of complete shock, Stiles grabbed the pie and continued hollering. “Damn it, I don’t want to be matenapped, Derek Hale. Put me down!”

“Well, being unwilling is kind of part of being matenapped. Lydia, would you mind packing him a quick bag?” he asked the beaming red head.

“On it,” she said eagerly and hurried away.

Derek made his way to the door, still carrying his mate. They’d left it open just for this type of situation. He made his way through the door and gave a big grin seeing the majority of his pack standing in the street. A round of howls and applause went up as he went down the steps toward his car.

“Ohmigod! There’s people out there? Derek Hale, I am going to spell your ass into a… a… a cucumber! You’re gonna be Alpha Cucumber, do you hear me!” Stiles kicked against his captor, but his arms were made of steel and there was no pushing off of him. His hands were occupied with keeping his pie from tipping over so he couldn’t hit him like he wanted to.

“A cucumber? Come on, mate, you can be more creative than that!” Derek said with a pleased chuckle. His pack was supporting him, his mate’s best friend was supporting him and his mate was over his shoulder, ready to be delivered to their Mating Den. Everything was going perfectly. He got to the car and smiled his thanks to Boyd who had the door open for him. “Over we go, hold on now, mate, no fighting, I don’t want you to get hurt.” With all the care in the world, he lowered his mate into his arms, grinning at the scowl on his face. “Smile, Stiles, you’re being matenapped! It’s a time honored tradition.”

“It’s outdated and… and rude!” Stiles screeched as he was smoothly delivered into his seat, the pie making it into his lap without a single berry falling out. His brain just wasn’t working right, cucumbers and rude? He was the king of insults in high school and now all he could come up with was this? He searched inside for his real anger and only found frustration. His Spark was fighting against him. Why?

Derek crouched down next to Stiles and drifted his hand down that soft cheek. “You’re not afraid are you?” he asked quietly.

Stiles gathered his thoughts and snorted. “As if.”

The alpha grinned. “Excellent.” He stood up and closed the door.

Stiles growled at himself. What the hell was going on? Why wasn’t he fighting back? Why wasn’t his magic flaring, ready to fight against this injustice? He closed his eyes and quieted himself. Easily, he sought out his Spark and searched it, wondering. Oh dear god. No, this couldn’t be happening.

His Spark was excited. It wanted Derek too.

Damn it!

What kind of crap was this? His own Spark was fighting against what his brain wanted. What he knew wasn’t right. He wasn’t the right person for Derek. He deserved someone much better, no matter how much his heart and body – and oh god, his body wanted Derek – wanted to mate with the alpha.

The back door opened and Lydia slid his overflowing duffel bag into the back seat before closing the door and opening his. She crouched next to him in a mirror image of Derek just a minute earlier.

“Stiles…”

“Lydia, this isn’t right. You know, damn it _you know_ , that this isn’t right. Yeah, we joked about it, but I can’t be the alpha’s mate,” Stiles whispered fiercely. He vaguely noted that the alpha was standing off to the side talking to his beta, Vernon Boyd.

“Yes, you can. You are more than your history, Maciej Stilinski. You are meant to love and enjoy life in full. If you don’t go with this gorgeous man and give it everything you have, let him have a chance to know you and vice versa, you will not only regret it the rest of your life, I will blow out the windows and tires of your beloved jeep,” Lydia said, her voice firm and her banshee tone tickled the edges of his ear, making him shiver. He heard the threat in her tone and as much as she loved him, he knew she would do exactly as she said.

“Baby,” he whimpered, afraid for his jeep, then sighed, suddenly feeling very old. “Lydia, I’m just going to end up hurting him. It’s not fair to either of us.”

She grabbed his chin and held it until he grudgingly met her firm hazel green eyes. “You will give this every chance. That’s all I’m asking you to do. Get to know him. And tell him, Stiles. Tell him everything. What happened, how you feel about it, how it’s affected you. Don’t hold everything in. Let this change your life and let it change you. Promise me you’ll try.” She looked into the golden gaze of her friend and saw how utterly lost he felt. “You’ll be okay,” she whispered.

He gave another shivering sigh and nodded. He would pacify his friend for now. Then his head jerked up as reality busted in. “The store!”

She held her hand up. “I will run the store, I have your keys. I will call your dad and Scott and let them know what is going on.”

Stiles deflated, he’d hoped he’d have an out. She narrowed her eyes at him. “You know I had these arrangements ready ever since I got the first hint. Oh and by the way. I was right!” She crowed victoriously.

Being the adult he was, he stuck his tongue out at her. “Check my mail, water my garden and don’t forget all the little plants in the store.”

Glaring at him like the queen bitch she was, she merely stood and closed the door. He watched her walk to Derek and say a few words to him. Hopefully, she was going to clean his kitchen afterwards. He’d been baking and he believed his entire kitchen needed to be involved when he was baking. Cleaning was just as therapeutic as baking.

He watched as Derek nodded, then nodded again, and yet again. Oh, Lydia was giving Derek what for. Her back was facing Stiles, but he knew that expression on Derek’s face, he’d had it on his own face many times over the years. Was the alpha looking a little pale? Now, he was shaking his head, quite vehemently. Stiles couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped. Derek was well over six feet tall and was now nearly shrinking beside the formidably, tiny banshee. He didn’t blame the shifter. Lydia got _scary_ when she wanted to be.

The alpha was nodding and smiling now with Lydia patting him gently on the shoulder. Ah fuck, now they were both laughing as they turned to look at him. Lydia was still chattering and now Derek was  turning to give her a “Really?” kind of look. What kinds of stories was she telling? Oh crap, Lydia was shaking Derek’s hand and….. now she’s waving at Stiles and walking into the house. It was time. He was being matenapped. This was happening.

Derek approached the car, giving last minute instructions to his betas before slapping him on the back. Opening the door, he slid gracefully into the car and shut the door. He looked over at Stiles and gave him a smile filled with such joy, it stole Stiles’ breath. “Ready?”

The wolf’s expression was so beautiful, Stiles couldn’t find any excuses. He simply nodded. If possible, Derek’s smile grew brighter and he started the car and they were off. The feeling Stiles had been feeling all day, the great Change, clicked into place. This was it. This _was_ happening and he was now changing again. Forever.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness abounds! And what did Lydia pack in his bag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more a filler chapter to get us to where we need to go. Bear with me folks!!
> 
> Harry Potter reference belongs to JK Rowling, not me!!

They drove in silence for a while before Stiles began to fidget. His ADHD might be under control now thanks to his Spark, but he was never calm in a stressful situation. What did he do to lessen tension? Talk.

“So where is your… the… um, the den?” he asked, hating the shakiness of his voice. He was stronger than this.

“It’s on the edge of the preserve about ten miles from the pack house. I wanted to make sure it was completely private and if we wanted to go hiking or camping or anything, we could without coming across anyone,” Derek said, sounding very proud. It wasn’t cute, especially the little blush on the tips of his ears. Not cute at all. “There is all sorts of wildlife in the area. Deer, raccoons, squirrels, rabbits. I have some feeders around the yard that will attract them.”

“I don’t mean to sound ignorant or offensive, but do they come out if you’re around?” Stiles had always been curious, but never asked.

“It’s all intention. If I’m just standing there or taking a walk and I’m calm, I’m not putting off any predator vibes, so to speak. But I can change that any time I want to. Then, obviously, they would see me as something to be scared of. I love to sit on the porch and just watch the rabbits and deer come on the property and eat. I’ve had a rabbit eat out of my hand. It took nearly an hour, but he finally felt comfortable enough to come up to me.” Derek gave him a smile.

“I love bunnies. I’ll have to try that,” Stiles said quietly.

“I have carrots and lettuce in the fridge,” Derek offered almost shyly.

“Sounds good,” was all he could say. “So, um, what is the exact, uh, process of this, err… process?” Geez, could he _be_ anymore awkward?

Derek chuckled. “The process of the process? Well, I’m assuming you mean the matenapping process?”

Stiles gave a grimace and a nod.

“Well, there is no real process. I built the Mating Den, I kidnapped you, and now we get down to the hard and easy parts of it,” he said, his tone gentle.

“Hard and easy?” Stiles had to ask.

“Well, it’s hard to kidnap someone, so to speak, and it’s hard to get over the awkwardness and get to know each other. It’s hard to deal with any issues we may have both within ourselves and between each other. But it’s also easy to fall in love with you. It’s easy to hang out and listen to anything you want to say. It’s easy to look into your beautiful eyes or watch you smile,” Derek’s voice was warm and so damn sincere, Stiles couldn’t help but smile and blush.

Easy to fall in love with Stiles? Beautiful eyes? Really? Stiles was a little stunned. He hadn’t even gone there yet in his head, well, not with the love bit anyway. Derek had gorgeous eyes, well, gorgeous everything really. He’d given lots of thoughts to sex with Derek. But he had given no thought to the possibility of love with him. Why he hadn’t was beyond him. He’d thought about being mates and had read about it and all. But his analytical mind hadn’t gone to the emotional aspect of it all.

Sticking with the easy stuff… “You built the cabin? Er, den?”

Derek nodded, pulling the car off onto a dead end road. “I did. I had help with the frame, but everything else, I did myself.”

Stiles had a thought. “The solar panels, too, I take it?”

Chuckling, Derek nodded. “I did. We actually have no need for outside electricity. Everything is powered by the solar panels, except for the stove which is gas. So, we’re virtually leaving no footprint.”

“Wow, I’m impressed. Thank you for doing that. The earth appreciates it and so do I,” Stiles had to say it. He always thanked people who were aware of what impact they were having on the world around them.

“I was happy to,” Derek said. “It was fun to learn how to do it. It kind of felt like you were having some input on it since you provided the instruction. Hell, you supplied the energy, too. That blessing powered me through several days of hard labor, it was amazing. My pack kept asking what I was on because in one night I put together part of the den, washed all my laundry, and cooked the pack dinner. It was kind of funny actually. I was just buzzing around everywhere, baking and cooking, folding shirts, going over building plans. I noticed they were all looking at me and I was like ‘what?’. I just told them I got a lot of sleep and was eating my vegetables. I don’t think they believed me,” Derek said with a chuckle.

Stiles let out a giggle. “Why didn’t you just tell them?”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know. It seemed private. It gave me a huge burst of energy, but it also felt like I could feel you inside a little. I wanted to keep that as mine, or now, ours. It meant a lot to me. It was like a beautiful circle. I was using your energy to build the den I intend to mate with you in. It was perfect,” he said, his voice full of emotion.

Unable to say anything, Stiles stared out the window. Ever since that exchange, he’d felt the alpha too, so he understood where he was coming from. He was also touched beyond belief that it had meant so much to Derek. “I’m glad,” he finally whispered.

“We’re here,” Derek said, his voice slightly nervous.

Stiles looked up and gasped. “Oh my god, it’s a tiny house!” He looked in wonder at the tiny house that sat in a small clearing in the woods.

Derek chuckled. “Almost. It’s a little big for a tiny house at six hundred square feet, but I wanted to make sure we could both walk around inside it. Go ahead, take a look, I’ll grab your bag. Here, I’ll take  the pie, too. I’m looking forward to eating this,” Derek said, taking the pie from him and smelling it.

“Put a collar of tin foil around the edge and bake it for 425 degrees for fifteen minutes. Reduce heat to 375 degrees and bake for fifty minutes,” Stiles said, obviously distracted by the house. He started to get out of the car but stopped at the last minute. “We’re sharing that pie, Hale, don’t get any ideas.”

Laughing, Derek held up a hand. “No fears, I didn’t intend to hog it.”

Stiles approached the cabin style tiny house. He loved looking at tiny houses online and had contemplated building one of his own. As much as he loved his house, and it was little at nine hundred square feet, he liked the idea of a tiny house that was just like living in a hug. This was a typical cabin style but painted a sedate grey with a beautiful dark brown door. It had a bay window that stuck out far enough that he knew there would be a seat he could sit on and read in the mornings. He lost his nerves and walked up to the door and, finding it was unlocked, walked inside. Immediately, he was in a small living room. It looked white at first until he realized it was actually light grey. There was a love seat and two matching comfy chairs in a warm navy blue that just invited you to snuggle up. He knew he’d be able to curl his entire body into those chairs. Across from those was a huge television. It had to be sixty inches or more. Looking around, he saw the sound system and looked forward to watching some movies. Avengers would be _aMazing_ here! One wall was covered in a large bookcase that he saw had movies as well as a big selection of books. He had been right, there was a lovely cream colored cushion in the bay window.

To the left there was a table with bench seating. Further back from that was the kitchen. It was painted in a darker gray and he knew it would be fun to cook in there. It was small, but with the small peninsula that separated the kitchen from the dining area, there was plenty of space. Walking past the kitchen, he found the master bedroom on the right. The walls in here were a light mocha color. The wall the bed was centered on was his favorite shade of rust red. How had Derek known that was his favorite color? The room was gorgeous, though. At the foot of the bed, there was a cushioned seat in rust that matched the two chairs in the far corner which he realized were identical to the ones in the living room. He didn’t see a television in here, but looking above the bed, there was a projector. There was definitely going to be some movie marathons going on in this house.

He refused to spend too much time looking at the bed or thinking about what could occur on that beautiful coverlet. Leaving the bedroom, there was a small storage area with camping supplies and assorted boxes. Going out the back door, he found a covered porch. On one side were two chairs, the other side had an actual porch swing. It was beautiful.

Immediately, he went to the porch swing and pushed himself gently. It soothed him right away and he knew he would spend a lot of time here. Whenever he was stressed, he would come here and between the swing and the incredible view, he would be calmed. Looking into the nearby trees he saw an extremely wide hammock and realized it would be able to fit more than one person on it. That would be… cozy.

Derek came out a few minutes later and leaned against one of the porch beams. “What do you think?”

Stiles saw the pure nervousness on his face and smiled. “It’s amazing, Derek. This place is beautiful. I couldn’t have done it better myself.”

“Really?” Derek gave him a shy grin.

“Absolutely. I love the bedroom and the colors of everything. It’s so cozy and yet airy at the same time. I love it,” he said, letting the wolf see his sincerity.

Derek glowed and smiled widely. “I’m so glad to hear that. I hoped you’d like it. Can I show you something else?”

“Sure,” Stiles said, rising.

Derek led them about fifty feet from the house and Stiles saw the small herb garden with a small wooden border. He saw his favorites, lavender, lemongrass, sage, various cooking herbs, basil, thyme, rosemary. It was tiny and perfect. There  was a small bowl in the center that was very familiar.

“Ah, the garden blessing,” Stiles said, kneeling down and brushing his fingers along the lavender buds. He loved the smell of lavender, it was clean and relaxing and just lovely.

“Yeah. I’ve, uh, seen you with your plants, just driving by,” he said hesitantly. “I figured you might want something to do.”

“Besides the marathons of movies we have to have with that gigantic TV and projector? Yeah, this will be fun. I can use the herbs to cook,” Stiles said with a chuckle and a grin. His Spark tickled through his fingers as he dangled them above a basil plant. He let the magic show itself as sparkles as he gently urged the tiny leaves into full maturity. Hearing a small gasp, he looked up and saw Derek watching him, pure awe on his face as his green eyes switched back and forth between the garden and him. There was such intense emotion on the alpha’s face, Stiles had to accept the alpha had some feeling toward him. His Spark would reveal any false motives and Derek was practically glowing with his sincere feelings.

“I love this garden, Derek, thank you,” he said.

Derek beamed. “Good. Would you like to unpack and I’ll start lunch?”

“Sure, that sounds good,” Stiles said as he finished feeding the garden with his Spark. He stood and walked with Derek back into the house. He turned into the bedroom and saw his bag on the bed. Wondering what Lydia packed for him, he dumped it out, then shrieked. Lydia, the little bleepity bleep packed his freaking dildo! Quickly, before Derek could come in, he stuck it in the nightstand drawer on the far side of the room. He was going to have to kill her.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Derek called.

Oh yeah, he just freaked out about his dildo. “I’m fine, just uh, hurt my finger. It’s okay now,” Stiles said, his voice strained. Then he remembered that Derek could probably hear the skip in his heartbeat. Fuck.

A moment passed.

“Let me know if you need me for anything.”

“Sure thing!” Hopefully, Derek was going to ignore the lie. Stiles would die if Derek saw that thing.

Looking through everything for any other incriminating objects, he found a couple of his favorite books and his tablet and put them on the nightstand he claimed. Sighing, he hung up his clothes in the closet and put the folded items in the drawers. Lydia had packed all the clothes she’d bought for him, but was kind enough to include his favorite pajamas and a couple pairs of ratty jeans, t-shirts and his hiking shoes and one pair of dress shoes. How the hell had she packed all of this in one bag? Maybe she used magic like in Harry Potter when Hermione put that Undetectable Extension Charm on her handbag in the last book. He wouldn’t put it past her, the woman was a mystery.

His laptop was there in its protective case. A sticky note was attached that said: “Only Use in Case of Emergencies. And no, boredom and paranoia are not emergencies. Love, Lydia.” That witch.

Taking his laptop, he took it out to plug into near the dining room table.

He turned to Derek who was slicing vegetables for a salad. “Need any help?”

“I’m good. I need to ask a question just to get it out of the way,” Derek said, sucking on his finger after dumping chopped tomatoes in the bowl.

Stiles got lost a little watching that finger disappear into his mouth. “Um, yeah, what’s your question?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this hasn't been a disappointment to anyone. I've tried really hard with this story and just want to write something sweet and enjoyable.
> 
> Also please check out my new story, it's a one shot called Jus Primae Noctis, which means The Right to the First Night. It reflects a medieval tradition where a lord could take a newly married virgin and have them on their wedding night. Can you guess who the virgin is??


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles enjoy their first dinner together and their first visitor.
> 
> So much fluff, you may need something to counteract the sweetness...

“Um… uh,” Stiles stared at Derek in shock. He knew he had every right to ask Derek to sleep somewhere else, but he knew he wouldn’t. If he was going to give this a shot like he agreed to, then they would share a bed. It would force intimacy which would bring them closer.

“I know this is really intrusive and, of course, you can say no, but I think it would help bring us closer. Plus, I have to admit, I really just want to be near you. I want to lay next to you and maybe hold your hand or maybe hold you.”

Derek couldn’t be any more adorable than he was right now. His cheeks and ears were pink and he was torturing the poor tomatoes he’d been chopping to go in the salad he was making.

“Thank you for asking and not just assuming,” Stiles said, pulling his big boy pants on. This wasn’t the time to be a stuttering idiot. “I have no problem sharing the bed. I would never ask you to sleep somewhere else. Besides, like you said, it will bring us closer. You don’t snore, do you?” he asked with a lop-sided grin.

Derek had been grinning like a fool since Stiles said he’d share the bed. Now he just chuckled and shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe. What about you?”

“Well, Scott and I grew up having sleep overs and he never said I snored, unlike him. His asthma made him snore like a chainsaw. It was really hard to sleep. However, I have been known to drool a bit. Probably only a lake or two. I won’t actually drown you,” Stiles said with a bright smile.

This werewolf was definitely on his way to being in love with Stiles if he had a goofy smile like that at the thought of being covered in slimy Stiles drool. He shook his head. This guy was a goner. And it felt… it felt good. It felt nice to be wanted. Stiles had to share his smile. It just felt too good not to.

They shared a nice dinner together, Derek constantly asking Stiles if he needed something until Stiles told him he was perfectly capable of helping himself and if he needed help, Stiles would ask for it.

Finally, dinner was finished and they cleaned up the dishes together, moving around the small space easily, as if they’d done it for years. It was nearly a dance, with a gentle rub up against a back or a hand against a hip, as they moved from the sink to the nearby cupboards.

Derek carried the pie and plates while Stiles carried forks and a handful of lettuce leaves outside to the small patio set. The pie was served up as Stiles threw bits of lettuce near the area Derek said he’d seen the rabbit coming around. Stiles couldn’t help but be excited about the bunny coming near, he’d always wanted a pet, but his father always said no. He didn’t want Stiles to magic the bunny into something else. Like a zombie bunny. His dad had odd fears regarding zombies.

The sound of Derek’s moan when he bit into the pie was a mix of euphoria and orgasmic delight. Stiles’ reacted physically, his body hardening in response to the sound of such delight.

“I, um, I’m glad you like it,” Stiles said, giving a soft moan of his own at the taste of the warm, gooey, fruity deliciousness of the pie. At his own sound, Derek’s eyes flashed red and he knew his own responded with a violet flash. It wasn’t something he controlled, it happened solely on the reaction of his Spark. Apparently his Spark liked the wolf’s approval of his baking skills?

Their eyes met and the space between them felt electrified with want and the beginnings of a heated desire. Leaning forward, Stiles kept glancing between Derek’s warm green eyes and his full lips.

Derek couldn’t believe it was finally happening, their first kiss. He hadn’t thought it would happen this soon, but he wasn’t going to fight it. He let Stiles come in closer, let it be his choice. Then, he gently met Stiles’ lips with his own, pursing them gently against Stiles’ top lip, then his bottom lip before taking his mouth fully. It was electrifying in the most delicious way.

Stiles couldn’t believe the sensations coursing through him from simple lip contact. He’d never understood the habit of kissing. The pressing of lips and the sliding of tongues only made him think of sharing bad breath and food particles. Now, though, now he understood and he wanted more. He swore he could taste Derek’s essence, his desire, his longing for Stiles, as if the meeting of their lips opened a door between their souls. Derek’s lips were firm but soft, molding to his own in short pecks and long drugging pulls.

A sudden sound broke into his circle of want and need. Something else needed his attention and he broke apart with an apologetic look.

“What was that?” Derek asked, having heard the sound as well. He caressed Stiles’ cheek, his eyes full of promise before he pulled away.

“Something is hurt,” Stiles said, giving him a shy smile before looking out into the twilight, searching for the owner of the sound.

There it was, tiny and nibbling weakly at a piece of the lettuce Stiles had left out.

“Oh, it’s a hurt bunny,” Stiles said, his heart instantly hurting for the tiny creature. “Stay here, okay?”

“Of course,” Derek said. “I don’t want to scare it off.” His voice was soft and Stiles could see him go utterly still.

Stiles rose and radiated a quiet, comforting aura so he could approach the hurt creature, obviously just a baby still, his Spark already aching at the pain he could sense. Indeed, his back leg was broken, severely. It looked like it had taken all of his little bunny strength to hobble over to eat at the lettuce he was probably starving for. He was an adorable little thing, mostly white but with adorable brown feet and a little brown circle around one eye. Stiles couldn’t help but fall in love.

Whispering to the Goddess and awakening the power of his Spark, he felt his hands heat up as he reached down and scooped up the bunny and his lettuce leaf. Still muttering, he enclosed his hands around the bunny as much as he could. He knew it would drain him a little, healing always did, but for such a tiny, helpless creature, it wasn’t even a thought. The healing happened quickly with a small squeak from his new friend. He felt the leg and could sense all the bones had pulled back into place. Even the effects of starvation and dehydration were eased. He would still need some TLC and from what he sensed from the little guy, he’d been abandoned by his mother and burrow-mates. The little thing was lonely and no longer hurt, but still suffering in his little bunny soul. He needed a family.

“I’m keeping him,” Stiles announced, looking at Derek with firm eyes.

Derek hadn’t had a doubt from the moment he’d picked up the little thing that his mate would want to keep him. The gift of watching him heal a creature, caring for it as he would any human, was special and he was blessed to have watched. The sight of his lovely violet eyes and the light that had escaped from his clasped hands as he harnessed his power to heal the bunny… it was beautiful. It made him love his mate even more. He cared so damn much about everyone and everything. And he was all Derek’s. Add this experience to the kiss and it was the most perfect first night with his mate that he could ever dream of.

“I’ll put a little hole in the door and we’ll make him a little bunny bed,” Derek replied immediately so his mate knew he was one hundred percent behind him. When Stiles grinned in delight, he knew he’d said the right thing.

“Awesome! Thank you! You’d like a little bunny bed, wouldn’t you?” he asked his new friend, holding him up and cooing over the adorable brown circle around his little eye. “First, you have to meet your other papa. Now he’s a werewolf, but he will never eat you. He may nuzzle you or give you a tongue bath, but that’s just what wolves do. He’s a protector, he won’t ever hurt you,” he said, using his Spark to ensure the rabbit understood the gist of what he was saying.

“Other papa?” Derek asked, trying not to grin, he was so pleased. Hearing his mate refer to him as a protector and including him as a pet parent – which, yes, he’d always thought obnoxious, but now… well, just call him Papa – touched him and he looked forward to helping however he could.

“Well, yeah, if I’m his Daddy, then you have to be Papa. You can’t have two daddy’s, that would just be confusing,” Stiles said while still staring down at his new bunny baby.

He didn’t see the sappy smile on Derek’s face or hear the way his heart tripped over itself at this little moment of domesticity between mates.

Stiles walked over and held his hands out, his eyes still glowing violet as he kept the bunny calm as introduced him to Derek.

“Hello there, little one,” Derek said gently, keeping his voice soothing. He petted its head with a single finger, it was so tiny. “He’s just a baby, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, giving him sad eyes. “I can sense that his mother and burrow-mates abandoned him because he couldn’t get around good enough. He was starving and the lettuce was too tempting to avoid. The poor thing was exhausted. I’ve rejuvenated him most of the way, but he will still need some TLC.” Silently, he asked the Goddess to make his little bunny trust Derek as much as he would trust Stiles.

He knew his prayer had been answered when the bunny sniffed Derek’s finger and then nuzzled it before hopping into Derek’s open hand. Derek’s smile of joy was so sweet Stiles wished he had a camera.

“This guy needs a name,” Derek said.

“That’s not a problem, I have a gift for naming things,” Stiles said with the utmost sincerity.

Derek nodded, waiting to hear, he knew his mate was gifted in all things, this bunny would have the best name in the world.

Stiles studied his bunny with a serious expression. “Yes. I’ve got it. The perfect name. Little bunny, I forever and for all eternity, dub thee Baron Marshmallow Von Chocolate Socks.”

Derek froze. His mate looked so pleased with himself, how could he disagree? The Baron appeared to like it, hopping back into Stiles’ hand and snuffling at his nose as Stiles leaned down to nuzzle him. “I love it,” he decided. “How did you come up with it?”

“Well, obviously, he has the monocle, with that brown ring around his eye, which just screams aristocracy. He’s white like a marshmallow and has little brown socks. It makes perfect sense. He deserves more than your typical ‘Fluffy’ or ‘Peter Rabbit’ or ‘Cotton Tail’. He deserves a name of sophistication that describes how unique he is without being too pretentious. I mean, with a simple spell he’ll be potty trained and know to go outside when necessary, that’s pretty special. He just deserves more. Don’t you agree?” Stiles looked at him with a hopeful expression.

“Of course I agree. It’s the perfect name. We could call him Socks for short or The Baron when he gives us bunny attitude,” Derek said with a decisive nod.

“Socks it is,” Stiles declared happily. Without thought, he leaned over and kissed Derek. They both froze then smiled at each other.

“How about you get Socks settled and I’ll put a little hole in the door so he can hop out when he wants,” Derek said, brushing his fingers down Stiles’ cheek.

“And maybe a little bunny ramp or two for the couch and bed?” Stiles asked, clutching Socks close to his chest.

“Of course,” Derek assured him, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. He turned away to see what kind of wood was left over from construction when he heard Stiles whisper to Socks and he smiled at what he heard, so full of joy, he could roar if it wouldn’t disturb their new pet.

“We’re a family now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Socks already!
> 
> My dear readers, thank you so much for your patience and for being respectful during this long wait between chapters. If any of you have suffered from severe anxiety or depression, you may understand how sometimes you just lose interest, even if you love something. 
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait and makes up for the long months since the last chapter. This was barely edited just so I could get it out, so please no harsh critiques. I love this fandom and I hope you forgive the sabbatical.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have their first couple of days in the Mate House. There are kisses, complications, and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny pics belong to someone else... Enjoy them, they are too adorable!!

Stiles walked into the house singing to Socks as the little guy looked around curiously. “I’ve cued the building montage, little Socks, so now, as the music plays – aka, me singing –  we build and it’ll all magically come together super fast and be perfect and awesome and you’ll love it. Ready? Go!”

Within an hour, there was a rough, but sanded hole in the back door and several little bunny beds located around the house. Together, his new daddies introduced him to the door and the bunny hopped back and forth a couple times before returning to Stiles’ warm hands. Stiles settled Socks into one of his beds, a cushion he’d magicked into a little den that Socks could climb inside. He then gathered a bowl for food and a serving dish that, with the addition of some shavings and grass, became an indoor potty if Socks needed it. However, he and Stiles had communicated and with a flash of violet eyes to warm brown eyes, his preference for the bunny going outside. Of course, he was aware Socks was tiny and if he couldn’t make it, the indoor potty box would be fine.

 

When all was said and done, Socks was settled in his portable den in the corner of the master bedroom. Stiles had gone to shower and Derek took a moment to adjust to the changes that had happened in one day. He’d stolen his mate, who was more willing than he’d anticipated, as well as kind and gracious about the whole thing. They’d shared a meal, found a pet who somehow made them into a family. Stiles had kissed him, not once, but twice! That was something he hadn’t thought would happen for… days at least, if not weeks. The gift of those soft lips against his, the tiny moans and gasps, the feeling of rightness and belonging.

Derek was not one for objectifying a person, but Stiles’ lips truly were made for kissing. Talking and laughing and other things too, but honestly, those kisses were life changing. He wanted a million more, but he would continue down the road of having no expectations, it made each little touch that much more of a gift. Not to mention, if he thought about it too much, he’d be coming in his pants at all hours of the day. If not for little Socks’ appearance and interruption, Derek would have had to excuse himself to relieve the pressure. From one little kiss! His father really hadn’t been joking when he’d talked about the intensity felt in finding your perfect mate. Wow. He really needed to think about something else because if he contemplated what making love would be like, his brain might literally melt.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles came out in new pajama pants and a plain t-shirt and Derek went to take his shower. Stiles was thankful for a few more minutes of alone time. He’d kissed Derek. Twice! He just hadn’t been able to help himself, his Spark just loved that they were near Derek and building a relationship. His shower had been all cold water because he couldn’t afford to get excited. The small kisses they’d shared were enough to get his Spark… well, sparked! He knew what would happen, damage and danger and he couldn’t put Derek at risk, he just couldn’t.

Stiles settled on the floor near Socks so he could pet the little thing between his ears and listen as he squeaked his life story to Stiles. Why did he think he could do this? Why was he doing this to Derek? Why did it all have to feel so good? He’d avoided intimate touch for so long, it’s like something had been set loose inside him. And it wanted Derek. Naked. Hot muscles, fingers touching him… Stop! Damn it, he realized he would be in trouble if Derek came out of the shower now. He might jump him and that would just end up hurting Derek, which would kill him. Literally.

Setting Socks back in his den, he leapt up and figured out the projector system and put a movie on. He climbed into bed and wrapped himself up tight just as Derek came out. With no shirt on. Mother Hubbard, holy shit. He may have made some sort of sickly sound in the back of his throat because Derek looked at him funny.

The ‘wolf looked down at himself. “Oh, sorry, I can put a shirt on,” he said, his ears turning pink. He obviously hadn’t even thought about it.

“No, no, of course not. It’s fine. However you’re comfortable,” Stiles burst out. He didn’t want Derek to be uncomfortable just because Stiles was fighting himself to not jump the man.

Derek smelled the arousal and fought a smile. He didn’t want to embarrass his mate, so he wouldn’t even let him know he’s smelled it. He climbed into bed, pleased that he got the side he wanted, though of course, he had been willing to change.

“I put a movie in, I hope that’s okay,” Stiles said.

“Of course, anything you want to do,” Derek said, shifting and settling under the covers, wishing he could pull his now stiff mate into his arms and snuggle him until he was warm and cuddly against him.

The movie was a comedy, no nudity or anything sexual that could embarrass either of them. Stiles began meditating instead of paying attention, wanting to fall asleep so he didn’t spend more time concentrating on the heat Derek was putting out or worse, end up snuggling him as he desperately wanted to do.

Goddess be praised, it worked and before the movie was over, he fell into a deep sleep.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Derek grabbed the remote and turned the projector off once he realized his mate was fast asleep. He spent a few minutes creeping on him by staring at him, watching his chest rise and fall, memorizing each breath. He was watching when his eyes began moving under his eyelids as dreams danced through his mind. Derek wished he knew what had come upon his mate while he showered. Something freaked him out and made him tense up. Maybe he would be able to get it out of him tomorrow. Hopefully. He had a general plan and hoped Stiles would have fun. Maybe he would even get another kiss out of him. Hey, a ‘wolf could hope. Before drifting off, he gave a deep huff at Socks and got a little squeak in return as they checked in on each other.

He woke the next morning to an empty bed. Surprised, he rose and visited the bathroom to freshen up. He was a light sleeper and was shocked he hadn’t felt Stiles get out of bed. Checking the bunny bed, he saw Socks was gone, probably with Stiles, he figured, talking him into giving him morning treats.

Walking out, he joined Stiles in the kitchen. His mate was humming lightly and cooking breakfast. It smelled delicious. Bacon, home fries, sausage, gravy and biscuits.

“Good morning, mate,” he said, then cringed at the word he used. He didn’t want to retract it, but he didn’t want to freak Stiles out either.

“Good morning,” Stiles said, stilling for a moment before resuming his stirring. “Did you sleep well, are you hungry?”

Derek got himself a cup of hot coffee and hummed as he took a sip. “I did, I am, and thank you for cooking and making coffee. This is damn good. What is that hint of spice in it?”

Stiles turned this time and gifted him with a smile that made Derek’s stomach twirl with joy. “It’s my own personal blend I made this morning. It has a touch of cinnamon to it. I’m kind of a coffee snob, so I started making my own. It worked out better anyway. I never have time to stop at a coffee shop and I drink a lot of coffee, so I figured I’d work on my own recipe until I was happy. I’m glad you like it.”

“It’s delicious. It’s got a full-flavored taste that is just satisfying,” he replied. “I never would have thought to put cinnamon in with the grounds. Do you need any help?”

Stiles shook his head and easily flipped the bacon onto a plate. “I’ve got it handled, go ahead and sit down. It’ll be done in just a couple of minutes. Actually, here, take the Baron. He wanted to be held and I needed both hands. He wouldn’t settle until I gave in,” Stiles said and arched backward a bit.

Derek looked at him confused until Stiles grinned. “Check inside my hood.”

Stiles was wearing a lightweight green hoodie that emphasized the brown in his eyes. Derek eased open the hood and there was Socks, or the Baron since he was having an attitude today, nibbling on a baby carrot. Derek scooped him out and held him up to his face, as Stiles turned to smile at both of them.

The Baron leaned up and nosed at Derek’s cheek and then moved and nosed at the other side in greeting.

Stiles clapped softly at the adorable sight. “Aw, look, he knows who the Alpha is! All I got was a nose kiss.”

Derek blushed, but loved it too, the little guy was just too cute. “Good morning to you, too, little one.”

Derek got the bunny settled in his living room den and joined Stiles at the counter, sitting at a stool. He served up the food Stiles made and moaned in complete bliss with the first mouthful. He then proceeded to embarrass himself by moaning at every bite. He couldn’t help it. His mate had made food for him, was providing for him and that was a big thing to a ‘wolf. Bigger than he realized as he got hard while eating sausage and biscuits.

“I’m sorry,” he managed between mouthfuls. “This is just so damn good.”

“It’s okay. I’ve seen Scott and Allison together. I know how it is for a wolf to be fed by his mate. It’s a nice compliment, I think. Would you still like it as much if it tasted like crap?” Stiles asked as he tucked into his own meal.

“Yeah, because the appreciation for the time and effort is still there. It may not be as effusive, I guess. But this really does taste good,” he assured his mate.

“I’m glad you think so. Did you have anything planned for today?” Stiles asked while Derek continued making an ass out of himself.

“Yeah, I thought we’d take a walk through the woods. I know you like to sell different kinds of herbs and I know there are rare ones here in the Preserve, so I figured we could pick some and just check things out. If you want. Please know, the kidnapping was the only gesture I really had planned. Everything else depends on you. If you would rather play video games or watch movies, that would be fine. I’d love your input on anything we do,” Derek assured him.

“A walk sounds good. Do you have a back pack or anything I could use?” Stiles looked excited and Derek did a mental fist pump.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ .  . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

The day passed pleasantly and quickly. They must have walked nearly ten miles round trip as Stiles picked herbs and different plants and berries that he wanted to cook with. Sensitive to Derek’s interest level, he’d tried to make it quick, but had been reassured that he was having fun. It was all about getting to know him better.

A surprising moment came when Stiles found a mound of Wysps, tiny creatures that were more sentient, moving energy than physical beings. He had encountered their kind before and the leader recognized him. He took the opportunity to introduce them all to Derek. As soon as they realized Derek meant no harm, they had surrounded him, making Stiles giggle as the ‘wolf stood there, completely covered in shimmering blue figures. Derek’s green eyes were wide yet pleased as they inspected him. The leader made a beginning pact with the ‘wolf and they were all confident that an alliance would be forthcoming.

They stopped once near a river and had lunch, sandwiches with a mixture of berries and nuts Stiles had picked along the way. Their laughter filled the surrounding area as Stiles told Derek the adventures he and Scott had gone on as they’d grown up.

Finally, they turned and headed for home. When they got to the backyard, Derek asked him to lay in the extra-large hammock with him. They did and that is where they decided to have deeper conversations. Derek was able to snuggle Stiles against him as the Spark talked about losing his mom at a young age. It was a quiet, peaceful moment where Stiles felt free to share and they both ended up enjoying the time spent there, regardless of the topic.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ .  . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

When they came in from the hammock, Stiles unpacked the herbs he’d found and packed them away in different baggies to deal with later. He couldn’t wait to plant some of them.

They made dinner together before Stiles asked if he could teach Derek how to play video games. Derek readily agreed and the next few hours were spent laughing, growling (from Derek), teasing (from Stiles), and generally enjoying each other.

When they crawled in bed for another movie, Stiles was content and tired and didn’t fight the feeling when he scooted closer to Derek. The ‘wolf, not so subtly, raised his arm and Stiles took the opportunity to ‘sneak’ in and snuggle on Derek’s chest wrapping his arm around his waist, Derek’s muscled arm coming over him and rubbing over his hip. He stayed relaxed, as he was too tired to get aroused, but he was happy in that moment.

“Thank you for today,” he said quietly, listening to Derek’s heart beat a little faster at his words, making him smile. His ‘wolf was so gone for him. It was a wonderful feeling. “It was a really good day.”

“You are very welcome, mate. I quite enjoyed myself too, though I must say right now might be topping it all,” Derek replied, squeezing him closer.

“Mmm,” Stiles managed, his eyes closing as he drifted easily to sleep.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

The next morning, Stiles woke up still wrapped around his mate, only now his leg had joined in and was wrapped around Derek’s upper thigh. This meant his hips were right up against the ‘wolf, which also meant his morning erection was throbbing against Derek. His knee, being bent across Derek’s lap, showed that Derek, too, was hard.

Hesitantly, he looked up and gasped. Derek’s eyes shone red at him, the need in them nearly burning Stiles. He knew his own eyes returned the fire, their violet color bright against his pale skin. Derek’s hand came up and touched his cheek, drifting down to his chin and tilted it up to so their lips could meet in a soft kiss. It was a question and Stiles answered it by pushing into the kiss and opening his mouth when Derek’s tongue came seeking entry. The kiss was hot after the tentative beginning. Derek’s hands surrounded Stiles’ face, holding him still as he plundered Stiles’ mouth with his tongue, plunging in and out, seeming almost desperate to taste his sweetness. Stiles moaned against him, pushing up to get a better angle. Derek quickly and easily grabbed him by the armpits and maneuvered him around so he was laying on top of the ‘wolf, their kiss not once interrupted.

Though he was a virgin, Stiles’ body still knew what to do. As soon as he was on top of Derek, Stiles moved until his knees were on the bed so he had the leverage to push his body against the muscular one under his. They both cried out as their cocks rubbed together through their thin pajama pants. Stiles let go, moaning and gasping with all the new sensations as they ground against one another.

Derek finally broke the kiss so he could nose down and attack Stiles’ sensitive throat, nipping, kissing and sucking at him, eager to leave his mark.

Stiles knew he was going to come and soon. It was going to be glorious.

Of course, that was when it was ruined. In between one groan and another gasp, Derek’s teeth worrying at his neck, he heard the distinct and all too familiar sound of glass crackling as it began to shatter. He was almost tempted to ignore it, when the next sound nearly broke him. A squeak of pain. From Socks. Once again, his power was hurting a living being.

He couldn’t do it again.

He nearly flew off the bed, wanting to check on him but needing to get away so no more damage was done. “Socks, please no! I’m so sorry, Socks!” Before he knew it, he was out the door and running into the forest.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Derek sat up, panting, looking around and wondering what the hell just happened. He was about to have the orgasm of his life as he ground against his mate and then he heard glass breaking, Socks interrupting them, and Stiles yelling and running out of the house.

Getting up, he checked the bathroom, where the sound of glass had come from and saw the mirror had the tiniest fracture in one corner. It was nothing to worry about. Another squeak from Socks made him realize the bunny was hurting and hurried over to him. The poor little guy had gotten his hind leg stuck in a piece of loose thread and he was pulling against it, hurting himself. Derek freed him and picked him up, getting his double cheek Alpha greeting.

“Something is wrong with your daddy, so I need to go check on him. Stay in the house, okay?” Derek said to him seriously.

Socks squeaked and wriggled his little nose at him.

“Good boy,” Derek said, nuzzling his tiny cheek.

Derek quickly slid into clothes, though buttoning his jeans over his raging hard on wasn’t easy, and went outside. He easily found Stiles’ scent and went after him. The scent trail ended at the base of a large tree, so he looked up and there, higher up then Derek was comfortable with, was Stiles, perched on a branch, looking utterly heartbroken.

“Stiles, mate, please come down,” Derek said.

“No,” Stiles whispered, his voice breaking as tears began to fall.

“Sweet mate, Socks is okay. You didn’t do anything to him. I don’t know why you think you did. All that happened was his leg got caught on some thread and the stubborn little guy kept tugging at it until it started to hurt. He is perfectly fine, I promise,” Derek assured him.

Stiles took in a shuddering breath. “You’re sure?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you mate, especially not about the health of someone in our pack,” Derek said seriously. Rabbit or not, Socks was in their pack, though it was a first, that was for sure.

“Okay,” Stiles whispered and began the long climb down.

“Please be careful,” Derek said, cringing as he watched.

Stiles paused and gave him a clear ‘Bitch Please’ look as he continued to easily maneuver down the tree. When he reached the bottom, Derek couldn’t help pulling him into his arms, hugging him tightly. “You scared me running off like that,” he told him.

Stiles shook in his arms. “You _should_ be afraid of me,” his mate replied.

Derek pulled back to look at him. “What the hell do you mean?” It was the first time he’d ever sworn at his mate, but this situation deserved it.

Pulling fully away, Stiles looked down. “I guess it’s time I told you everything,” he said.

Staring at him for a second, Derek nodded. “Okay, come on then,” he replied and led his mate to the hammock. After a moment he had them situated, much as they had been when they’d fallen asleep the previous night. “Talk,” Derek finally said.

So Stiles did. He told him what happened to him and Scott, what happened to the Alpha, how he kept hurting himself so the claw marks didn’t heal right. At that, Derek finally moved and pushed Stiles back so he could pull up his shirt, lining his fingers up with the scars, judging how big the Alpha had been. He was huge, bigger than Ennis, who was the biggest alpha Derek knew.

“Do you realize how strong you had to be to take out a wolf of that size?” He said, his eyes wide as he looked at his tear stained, solemn mate. “It is truly amazing you walked away at all, Stiles.”

Stiles reddened and turned away before talking again. “Only because I took a life. And now, even though I have control, I lose it when I get turned on. I have to stay in the bathtub shower when I jack off just so I don’t break anything in my apartment. It’s bad enough I’ve had to replace the bathroom mirror several times. That’s why I know we can’t work. I want you. I want you so bad I ache with it. But if I lose control, if I let myself orgasm with you, I know I’ll hurt you, maybe even kill you. I can’t risk that. I can acknowledge that we are mates, I can and I do. But, Derek, I can’t be your mate. I won’t kill you. I’d kill myself first,” Stiles said, his eyes wet but firm.

Derek felt a deep growl build in his chest at Stiles’ words. He grabbed Stiles’ arms. “Don’t you ever try to harm yourself, Maciej Stilinski, do you hear me? You are my mate and you will never harm me. Do you know how I know? Because I’m going to train you. You trained to control your power as a Spark. Now you will train as a mate. I learned control when I was a pup. I had to so I didn’t hurt kids at school while we were playing or risk hurting a teacher if I got mad. When I got older, I had to learn more control when I started having sex. Again, I couldn’t risk hurting someone or myself when I got turned on. Now, you will learn the same things. Or are you willing to give up what we could have to live in fear for the rest of your life?” Derek openly challenged him so his mate would be more willing to fight back.

Stiles stared at him for a time. Would it work? Could he really learn to control his Spark during lovemaking? “Do you really think it’ll work? Like really really? This isn’t something I can take a chance on, Derek. If I hurt you, I would not survive it,” he said honestly. “I wouldn’t want to survive it.”

Derek hated having to understand where Stiles was coming from, but he did. He couldn’t even think of harming his mate without his entire being shying away from it. Wait.

“Stiles, you realize that it was the bathroom mirror that cracked when we were together? And it was only a little bit, I checked. Nothing hurt me. I am fine, no harm done. I think when it came down to it, your Spark wouldn’t hurt me. It may hurt the mirror or something else, but not me. Your Spark recognized me as your mate even before you did, so why would it hurt me? It threw off the excess energy into that mirror,” he reiterated firmly. “Not me.”

Eyes huge, Stiles stared at him for a long moment, processing his words. His Spark had known Derek was theirs. The mirror was quite a distance from the bed, in another room even. Looking over Derek, he could see he was fine, his aura was even glimmering with health.

“So we just have to figure out how to direct that energy into something else, something that can absorb the energy maybe. Is there anything that could do that?” Derek asked, his eyes excited.

Stiles felt a tentative fluttering hope in his stomach. “I… I don’t know. I’d have to look into it. I mean, I will look into it.” He looked into Derek’s happy eyes. “You’ll really do this with me? Even if it means we can’t have sex until we figure it out?”

“I will do anything for you, mate, I promise. Nothing would bring me greater joy than to bring you peace of mind. And look how far we got this morning before the mirror cracked. If we can just make out, I’d be a happy camper. If we only hold hands and smooch, I’ll be happy. I have you here, that is all I wanted,” Derek said, letting his sincerity shine through his words.

Stiles had a gift for seeing lies and Derek was not lying. He really was willing to do whatever it took to make Stiles safe. And it wasn’t from a selfish angle, he wasn’t just doing it so they could sleep together, he was doing it so it would bring Stiles peace. That meant more than anything.

He leaned in, cupped Derek’s face in his hands and kissed his softly, sweetly. “Thank you. Mate.”

Derek’s eyes flared red as he grinned so wide his eyes crinkled. “You are more than welcome, mate.”

“Do you want some breakfast now?” Stiles asked, suddenly shy.

“I’d love some. Can I help you?” Derek replied, taking Stiles’ hand in his.

“I would like that.”

They walked into the house and Stiles felt… new. There were no more secrets between them now. Derek knew what he’d done, knew what he was capable of and he was still there, still wanting to be with him and maybe even love him someday. It made him feel lighter, less burdened by his fears. He had the sudden urge to text Lydia and tell her he’d had a revelation. That he got to keep Derek and together they would make him less dangerous. She would be happy for him.

Hell, he grinned, he was happy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I want you all to know how much your comments mean to me. Each word is a cherished blessing. 
> 
> Have a good weekend! For those in the US, I hope your Thanksgiving was good and nobody got hurt on Black Friday. ;) I threatened to take my boys out just to show them what it's like. They were scared and promised to be good. hehehe Mean mommy.
> 
> Also, have to add in a CONGRATS! to anyone who participated in NaNoWriMo this year. This was my 10th year and 10th win. I wrote the beginning of two new stories I want to use for Teen Wolf fics! Exciting!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles find a way to control Stiles' power when he's ... happy. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has had the bare minimum of editing, so please be kind. Enjoy!!

 

Derek couldn’t help grinning as he stared at his mate. Stiles would look up occasionally, see that he was still staring at him with heart-eyes, shake his head and look back down at his laptop. Derek also saw the pleased smile his mate tried to hide as he continued his research. Feeling a tug, he looked down at Socks and flicked his toy ball a couple feet away, giving a chuckle at the hopping little creature. Looking back at his mate, he saw Stiles had looked up again and gave Socks a fond glance.

“So, I have finally made some progress and I have a couple of options of things we can try. Feel like going on a crystal hunt with me?” Stiles asked, closing his laptop and setting it aside.

Leaping to his feet, Derek was more than ready to go. It had been three hours and while he was more than content to watch his mate all day, his wolf was ready to expend some energy. “Absolutely, let’s go.”

Taking his mate’s warm hand in his, Derek led him out of the house, so filled with happiness, he started swinging their arms back and forth. Stiles had seemed lighter since he’d agreed to try learning control. His whole aura – though Derek couldn’t technically see it – was brighter and happier. That, in turn, made Derek jubilant. Not to mention, Stiles had finally admitted they were mates, admitted it and accepted it. This was the best day of his life since the first time he’d seen Stiles and realized they belonged together.

“What kind of crystal are we looking for? Are there different kinds of crystals?” Derek had to ask. He was beyond ignorant of these kinds of things. He did love listening to Stiles talk, though, so any chance to get him started on a topic he enjoyed was worth it.

His mate really enjoyed the topic of crystals. By the time they’d reached a small cave Derek had known about, he knew exactly what they were looking for, how it was used, and all the other types of crystals there were.

 Stiles grinned as he set Derek to work. He knew his ‘wolf wasn’t into crystals, but he was so sweet to listen so attentively. Now, Stiles got the treat of watching his strong mate moving rocks and searching for the right environment where they might find some crystals.

“I think I found some,” Derek soon called out.

Climbing in the small cave, Stiles confirmed the find and they loaded up the backpack with their treasure.

“Next stop, the river,” Stiles said once they’d climbed back out.

“Ooh, skinny dipping?” Derek asked hopefully, his green eyes twinkling in the sun.

“In the river? Are you crazy? You might think you are getting undersold on your mate if we did. That river is cold as hell. My junk would head north and that wouldn’t be any kind of fun,” Stiles said, his arms flailing as he made his point.

Derek laughed and gathered his adorable mate in his arms and kissed him until his arms went limp. “Okay. No skinny dipping. Why the side trip, then?”

“We need to cleanse the crystals in flowing water. It’s an energy thing. We are cleansing it so we can then take it home and infuse it with our intention. It’s all part of keeping the balance. That and we don’t want any confusion in the spell or charge.” Stiles could see Derek wasn’t really getting it. “Okay, so, when you painted the house, you primed the walls, right? It prepared the walls to receive the paint. That is kind of what we’re doing. We’re clearing the crystals and preparing it for our specific use.”

The light came on in Derek’s eyes and he nodded. “Gotcha. But how could there be anything attached to the crystals if we literally just dug it out of a cave?”

“We aren’t the first people to live here,” Stiles said. “We have no way of knowing what went into the ground in that area hundreds of years ago. Who knows if some evil ritual or murder was done on that ground. It would affect the crystals even if they’d never been touched by human hands.”

Derek nodded at the sense his mate was making. He looked at him, his gaze heated. “You are really hot when you show how smart you are, you know that?”

Blushing lightly, Stiles shoved him gently. “Knock it off, horny-wolf.”

Once they got to the river, they rolled up their pants and stepped into the slowly flowing river. Derek would later deny the girly shriek he gave from the cold, but Stiles would be happy to remind him.

“Glad we didn’t decide to skinny dip?” Stiles snarked at him.

“Hush, you. It’s different with fur. I always run into this river, it never feels this cold. Now, what do we need to do to hurry this along and get back out of the water?”

Stiles got down to work and mumbling quiet words, he cleansed each of the crystals. At one point, he jumped and dropped a large crystal cluster into the rushing water. Derek grabbed it back out and took his mate’s arm.

“Are you okay?” Derek was concerned at the pale look on his mate’s face.

“I’m fine. A bit shocked by the malevolence and pain that was in that crystal cluster. I felt something was in there and made the mistake of pushing to see what it was from. Derek, there was so much pain. I saw it, only like a few seconds, but it was like a download of what happened. A house filled with family and children, burned down to the ground because of the hate of another family. All of them, gone,” Stiles whispered, a tear flowing down his cheek.

Derek wiped the tear away and gathered his mate to him, leading him out of the water and seating them on a large rock on the bank. Shivering slightly, Stiles huddled into his mate’s heat, whispering words over himself.

“What are you whispering?” Derek knew his mate had a soft heart and didn’t want him hurting over this.

“I’m erasing the effects the memory is having on me. It had the ability to become like a stain on me since I had cleansed it from the crystal cluster. I don’t want that. I have enough man pain of my own,” Stiles chuckled weakly. “Let’s finish up and head home.”

Once all the crystals were cleansed and they were walking back, once again hand-in-hand, Stiles had a thought. “Would you want to do a small ritual with me tomorrow?”

Derek smiled, instantly happy that his mate would want his help. “Of course.”

Chuckling and swinging their hands as they’d done earlier, Stiles grinned at Derek. “Don’t you want to know what it’s for?”

Shrugging, Derek returned his grin. “As long as I can help you, I’ll find out when you’re ready for me to know.”

Stunned at the absolute trust Derek was showing him, he tugged his hand until they stopped. Pulling him in, he let go so he could cradle Derek’s face in his palms. “You are a miracle,” he whispered. Without giving him a chance to respond, he kissed him, infusing the touch of his lips with everything he was feeling. Derek moaned and pulled him closer, tilting their heads to allow for closer contact. Neither took the kiss deeper, both simply sank into the almost worshipful sensation of the simple kiss.

Derek pulled back, his eyes bright with emotion. “You are my miracle,” he said.

They began walking again after a moment of staring into each other’s eyes.

“The ritual would be over and around the cave with the crystals. I want to do what’s called ‘washing the land’. I’m sure the stain of all that hatred and pain and loss has stunted the growth of the trees and plant life around it. I didn’t get a good look around, but there were a lot of sharp rocks and thinking about it now, they didn’t belong there, or they wouldn’t be there if the land were healthy. So we’ll go and do a sage cleansing and plant some healing herbs to grow, see if we can get the land back to health,” Stiles said, flailing his free hand around as he got excited at the thought of helping the earth. Every Spark had their specialty, but each one had an affinity with the earth, it was where their power came from. Stiles loved healing the planet, literally. His mother had taught him at a young age that a Spark could help heal the earth and he’d promptly ran into the house and got his favorite box of Batman band-aids and plastered them around his yard on the tree and grass and flowers and rocks. His mother had told him she was very proud of him and treated him to a cookie as she explained how they could additionally help the earth through spell work.

Derek more than appreciated Stiles’ excitement. As a ‘wolf, he was part of the earth and moon cycle. He grew up taking care of the planet as much as he could. “I’m excited to help in any way. I’m proud of you, mate.”

Stiles looked over and blushed at the real pride that shone from Derek’s green eyes. “Thank you.”

They got back to the house and Stiles quickly gathered some herbs and created a circle with them. He sat inside and handled each crystal, infusing each with his will and intention of not causing harm. Each crystal became an energy sponge. He would place one at each corner of the room and each corner of the house so any excess energy would be soaked up in them and not in Derek or little Socks.

When he finished placing the crystals throughout the house, he and Derek sat down for a light dinner. Well, light for Stiles. Derek inhaled a twelve ounce medium rare steak as well as the salad Stiles made for himself and Socks.

They cleaned up the kitchen and as had become ritual, showered and prepared for bed. Stiles tried to control his heartrate so Derek wouldn’t be alarmed or think something was wrong and come running out of the shower. Instead of wearing pajamas, he remained only in his boxers. Remembering one last detail, he scrambled to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and brought it back, placing it on the side table. If his energy was absorbed by the glass, causing it to shatter, they would know the crystals didn’t work.

Hearing the shower turn off, he lay down, knowing what was going to happen. He sent a prayer to the Goddess to let him have this.

“Stiles?”

Stiles whipped his head toward the door and saw Derek’s eyes were wide and full of heat. He could see the ‘wolf was trying to control himself.

Derek tried to control his body when he saw his beautiful, porcelain skinned mate laying against the rust colored coverlet. He wanted to lick each of his scars and get him out into the sun to tan the way his arms and face were. He wanted his mate to feel whole. But right now, he just wanted his mate, in any way he could have him.

“Will you help me test the crystals?” Stiles asked, hearing his own voice get lower with want as he watched a drop of water drip off Derek’s hair and trail down his beautifully sculpted chest.

“Of course, just tell me what I can do,” Derek said, coming closer, clenching his hands into fists so he didn’t dive onto his mate.

“Well, um, the uh, most direct way would be for you to, uh, make me come,” Stiles stuttered out quickly.

Derek heard him plain as day, however, and strode toward him, his face hungry. “I can do that. Any preferred method?”

Stiles was shaking, his body already rock hard and ready for Derek’s touch. He shook his head and then thought about it. “Um, probably the quicker the better, just because I know I won’t last long and I want it as controlled as can be. If that makes sense.”

Nodding, Derek grabbed Stiles’ ankles and dragged him to the end of the bed, causing a ragged moan to rip from Stiles’ throat. He quickly figured out that he had a strength kink. He loved Derek using his strength to move Stiles around.  Before he knew it, his ass was on the edge of the bed and his boxers were down to his ankles and then on the floor, his whole body bared before his mate.

A growl filled the air and Stiles looked down and whimpered in need. Derek was staring at his hard, leaking cock, eyes bright Alpha red. The thing that did him in and had him mewling ‘please’ was when Derek licked his lips and knelt on the floor.

“Hold on tight, mate,” Derek rumbled, holding Stiles down with one hand on his hips. With the other hand, he grabbed his cock and sank to the base with one smooth movement of his mouth.

Stiles immediately cried out, knowing he wouldn’t last more than a minute, if that.

“Derek, please, please, uhhhh,” Stiles mumbled, his mind melting.

Derek hummed and stuck a finger into his mouth to get it wet and then teased Stiles’ tightly furled hole. He then sank down once, twice, three times, his cheeks sunken in with the effort of sucking. What did it was the tip of Derek’s finger sinking inside him up to his fingernail, not even an inch and Stiles was coming so hard he screamed and the room was suddenly filled with spots as he nearly lost consciousness.

Derek heard his mate scream his name and his mouth was filled with his essence and Derek swallowed him down, moaning in delight, ripping his own pants down so he could grab his cock. Once Stiles was done coming, Derek stood and stripped his cock and quickly came with a roar across Stiles’ chest and stomach.

Stiles watched, dazed, as Derek scooped up some of his come and fed it to him. His ‘wolf tasted delicious, something in it like the forest, untamed and free. He hummed at the taste and saw Derek, who was already looking dazed, squeeze his eyes closed.

“You’d better stop. Being a ‘wolf, I don’t have much of a refractory period and you probably don’t want to test anymore tonight, do you?” Derek sounded half hopeful.

“Test? Oh my goddess, the crystals,” Stiles said, sitting up quickly, getting lightheaded instantly, and laid down again. He turned to the nearest crystal and saw the lightest violet haze hovering in one of them. It had indeed soaked up some energy. Twisting further, he glimpsed the fully intact glass sitting on the side table, no cracks, no spider-webbing. He fought the tears that instantly formed.

“Stiles, mate, what’s wrong?” Derek pulled him into his embrace, cuddling him close in ‘their’ talking position. He hoped to the depths of his soul that Stiles wasn’t disappointed or hurt in some way.

“It worked. The glass is whole. Derek, the test worked. I can have you, really have you now. I know what to do to trap the energy in the crystals and maybe in time we won’t need them anymore. I get to keep you,” Stiles ended, his voice showing his wonder.

“And I get to keep you,” Derek replied, his heart full of relief and hope for their future happiness.

“Thank you, Derek, for the idea about the crystals,” Stiles murmured, nuzzling into his chest.

“I only thought of training, the crystals were all you,” he pointed out.

“Yes, but you brought up the fact that my Spark recognized you and hadn’t hurt you or Socks. Just take the gratitude, ‘wolf,” Stiles said, giving him a playful stink eye.

“You are forever welcome, my Spark, my mate,” Derek whispered in his ear.

“You are forever mine, my ‘wolf, my mate,” Stiles responded with a tired yawn.

Derek hauled him under the blankets after cleaning him up and they snuggled together tightly, each slipping into slumber more happy than they’d ever been.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end now!! Thank you all for being so patient. I hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

They were in their mating den for two weeks the first time they made love. There had been some hiccups with Stiles’ power and the crystals as they began experimenting. It turned out that Stiles’ reaction was more powerful if he was the one pleasing Derek. They had thought it would be the opposite. But when Stiles first gave Derek a blow job, all the crystals turned bright purple within minutes and then the bedroom window shattered. Stiles had run again, hiding in his tree, worried that Derek would be scared of him or that he wouldn’t want to keep putting up with someone so unpredictable and dangerous. Derek was right behind him after making sure Socks was safe and crawled his large frame up the tree which felt incredibly awkward and wrong.

Stiles couldn’t help smiling when Derek was hunched near him on his preferred branch. Once again, Derek assured him that nothing could take him away. Not even if his beautiful magic made the entire house fall down around them. They sat up in the tree talking and discussing different options. Derek thought they had crossed a huge hurdle when they’d finally become intimate. He couldn’t let them go backward. He encouraged Stiles to do whatever he thought necessary. 

That afternoon, Stiles called the Spark Elder Core and spoke with Elder Deaton about the situation. His face was burning the entire time, but Elder Deaton was his normal calm, stoic self and gave him several options. Elder Deaton said he would have a special pendant sent to him overnight. It would be created by the Spark Elder Core and would dampen Stiles’ Spark when he invoked it before becoming intimate. Deaton assured him that he wouldn’t have to do this forever, just until he learned to trust himself. The years of keeping himself away from human touch had taken its toll on his Spark and his spirit. He was touch starved and would need to heal from that while learning to trust himself and Derek. One day he wouldn’t need anything.

“Be gentle with yourself, son, let yourself be happy, you deserve it,” the sage elder told him before hanging up.

The next day, Derek got a call from Boyd asking if he could deliver a package. Derek and his wolf were still feeling possessive and protective of his mate. Instead, Derek shifted and ran to meet Boyd at the property line and after a quick check in about the rest of the pack, he ran back to the house and handed the package to Stiles.

Opening it, Stiles found a beautiful leather necklace with a simple moonstone attached to it. He called up his Spark and found the spell within the stone. Remembering Elder Deaton’s instructions, he charged the moon stone with a silent chant, he would be the only one to know how to work the dampening spell. He spent the afternoon testing the boundaries of it. He could still do most things, take care of his garden, heal a small cut Socks got from playing in the wood pile – again, Stiles was going to have to ground him if he kept it up! – and command the elements to a degree. He found that the more he had to focus on a spell or focus his power, that was when the dampener would interfere.

That night after dinner out on the back porch, they retired to the bedroom and watched a movie. Well, the movie started. The first preview hadn’t even finished before Stiles was in Derek’s lap, kissing him hungrily. Pausing, he muttered his dampening spell, clutching the moonstone. Feeling it activate, he grinned and dove back at Derek’s mouth.

Stiles found that night that not only did the necklace work perfectly, but he also quite enjoyed mutual blowjobs in the 69 position. They had both let their fingers and mouths travel and stray from their main goal and the room had filled with moans and cries of pleasure.

The rest of that week, they experimented with everything up to Derek having several fingers buried inside Stiles. Not once did his powers get out of control. He learned to control himself and knew that it would only be a matter of time before he could retire the moonstone necklace.

The night finally arrived when Stiles declared himself ready. Part of him was glad they had needed to wait on intimacy. It brought a different level of intimate interaction to their relationship. They were able to discuss everything by this point. Any topic was welcome and explored. Stiles knew their relationship was much stronger than if they had just spent the entire time in the bedroom. This whole experience solidified their love for each other and had built them an incredibly strong foundation for a relationship that would last the rest of their lives and beyond.

“I love you,” Stiles said, as Derek leaned over him, easing three fingers into him.

His mate stopped, his green eyes wide. “What?”

Smiling, Stiles blushed. “I said, I love you. You had to have known that by now, right?” He gave a moan as Derek grinned and stroked his prostate.

“I did know that, but you’ve never said it before. It means something,” the ‘wolf replied and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. “I love you, too.”

His smile turning to a grin, Stiles expression was smug. “I know you do. Now,” he said on a groan when Derek stroked his bottom lip lightly with his fangs. “I am tired of being a virgin. Don’t you want to take your mate? Claim me? Make me yours?” he knew he was literally tempting his mate’s wolf and was more than prepared when Derek made his move.

With a low growl, Derek pulled Stiles thighs around his hips, slicked his leaking cock and slid into him with one solid movement. Cries filled the room. Derek could barely think, his cock was being strangled by his mates virgin tunnel. Panting, he paused so they could both adjust.

Stiles never knew he would feel so full, so taken. So Derek’s.

“Mine,” Derek finally rumbled, pulling back.

“Yours,” Stiles agreed on a whimper, tilting his hips up to receive him again.

With that, no more words were spoken. Derek’s hips moved faster than Stiles would have thought possible, plunging in and out of him, his clawed fingers gripping Stiles’ waist.

In between gasps and cries, Stiles made a final demand of his mate. “Knot me!”

Derek paused, his eyes red, and stared at his mate. He knew this was a big move, the biggest. The ‘wolf’s howl when knotting their mate was as good as a marriage certificate between humans. Every ‘wolf in the surrounding city, and even county when it was an Alpha, would hear the howl and know. He opened his mouth to ask if he was sure.

Stiles slapped his shaking hand on Derek’s mouth. “Yes, I’m sure. I’m yours, now, make it so mate-wolf.” He gave a grin which quickly collapsed into an open-mouthed cry when Derek plowed into him again.

Derek released the last bit of his control and pounded into his mate, his wolf and human side both celebrating at the taking of his virgin mate. Now he was theirs, forever. Nothing would ever be the same. He felt the swelling at the base of his cock grow and began stroking Stiles’ cock to distract him from the growing size being thrust in and out of him.

Eyes widening at the feeling of being stretched beyond what he already was, Stiles couldn’t believe how much he loved this. He had always enjoyed his dildo (which Derek had found the previous week and tormented him with, damn that Lydia) but compared to Derek, it was tiny. Now with his knot involved, it was insane and he loved it. He wanted more, he wanted that knot swelled as big as it could go. Who knew he’d have a size kink? With a wailing cry, he came, shooting come all the way up his chest and hitting his chin.

Groaning out a growl, Derek shuddered at the feeling of Stiles’ ass fluttering, squeezing, and pulsating around his cock and knot. Derek heard his mate saying something and was surprised when he realized Stiles was mumbling “More, more, harder”. He’d thought his mate was in pain, but no, it sounded like he wanted more. He could only give him another two thrusts before they were finally locked together. He felt his knot catch on Stiles’ rim and he began coming and his instinct kicked in, throwing his head back and opening his lungs up.

The howl that filled the room, city and neighboring county, was deafening. Stiles knew the howl was coming and thought it would hurt his ears. Instead, it was like hearing the most beautiful love song. And it was, in a way. Derek’s come was filling him, marking him, claiming him. His voice was claiming him, telling the world they were one. Tears trickled from his eyes and he said a quick thank you to the Goddess for this gift.

After a solid three minutes of howling, Derek collapsed on top of him, his body wiped out even as come continued to pump into Stiles’ welcoming body.

Stiles ran his long fingers through Derek’s sweat-soaked hair. He whispered words of love and began telling him about how their life was going to be now.

As Derek shuddered from the occasional twitch of his knot, he listened to his mate talking about their life. He managed a shaky grin against Stiles’ neck as he realized life would never be boring and would never be lonely.

“And Socks will get married and have little bunnies of his own. We’ll have to make him a real house. Maybe a miniature version of our mating den. Yes, that will be perfect. So Mrs Baron Von Chocolate Socks, name pending on my future brilliant decision will be chosen from the forest, I’ll have to work up a spell to find his little bunny soulmate. As for our own babies. Well, let’s just say I know someone who knows someone and maybe we can make our own baby. I will name the baby as well. And we’ll all go on vacation and go see like the biggest ketchup bottle or oooh, that Stonehenge made from cars. Then we’ll go see the real Stonehenge. And then we’ll adopt a kitty, but only if it’s nice to Socks and our five children…”

Derek’s head popped up at that last part and saw his mate had talked himself to sleep. Five children? He gently disengaged from his mate and quietly went and got a cloth to clean them both up, grinning like a fool at his shaky legs. His mate was amazing and he couldn’t be luckier.

As he lay down and gathered Stiles to him, he hoped maybe they could just be bunny daddy’s for a few years and maybe discuss the number of babies they would have. But the rest of it? It sounded like heaven. As long as Stiles was with him, anything was possible… everything was possible.

 

The End…  For Now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. The end. As it says, it's only for now. I intend a second part, but I don't know when that will be and I have two other stories I am working on. I didn't want to leave this one hanging. I know it was kind of an abrupt ending and I hope you all aren't too disappointed. Thank you for every kudo, comment, and bookmark. I enjoyed taking this journey with you all. I hope to see you in my next story! (It involves a demon, a ouija board, and a curse...)


End file.
